Smoke Kiss
by zaki-kun
Summary: -AU- Anna was invited to a college party and she found herself being bored to death. When she decided to flee the party, the whole place went dark and she found herself kissing a girl with smoke flavor lips. [ElsAnna, not incest]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone. This is my first time writing a Disney fanfic and I must say, Frozen is worth watching and writing a fic for. ****I have to thank my first readers who checked my plot if it was post worthy or not... Handj, Mayo chocolate-chan, Shizuru hime and lastly my girlfriend. Anyway, t**his is slight true to life story and i'm not saying which part is true to life. So I'll try my best to this fic and hope you guys would like it.

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_"Till you receive true love's kiss" - Shrek _

Anna was unsure at first why she agreed to Kristoff, her long time best boy buddy (BBB), to attend a senior college party. It was loud, too many horny people, drinks being served which is either drugged or super strong, and lastly too many flirts trying to get in her pants. Sure she's okay with blaring music or people partying, but the place was too much.

Partying was not new to her, she goes to bars while in highschool, but never did she attend a party that looked like an orgy. Well no, it was a lie. She attended it once while she dated the douche named Hans Saunders and it was like having both a dream and nightmare mixed in one place. Dream because not once did she ever saw a party full of very attractive people, worse because the said attractive people don't mind very adventurous activities. Then add up that it was the place where she realized she was gay, which Kristoff already pointed out to her a few times before. It was not a big deal in her circle of friends even her parents already know she's a lesbian before she did. She wondered if it was the fact she has a wall poster of Lightning from the Lightning Returns videogame.

But now, at the Arendelle University senior party being hosted by Eugene, A.K.A Flynn, at the university football team dorm house, all she wanted to do was to go back to her dorm. Go back to her dorm room and eat chocolate ice cream while playing videogames.

_ 'For the love of- Where the heck is that guy?' _Anna wondered as she weaved around the partying students around the hall. She focused her eyes to adjust to the dim lights made it hard for her to find a certain blonde haired boy. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" she gritted her teeth. "Kristoffer!" she shouted but with the blaring music competing with her voice she knows it won't be heard by her friend.

Anna walked around some more, avoiding any drunken advances or even flirting attempts. Her search was a success when she saw a familiar blonde wearing a knitted bonnet. _'Finally!' _But the path to her friend was blockedby different students and all she can do is squeezing in-between some of them, to approach her friend. Her friend who was smooching up with a redhead cheerleader. "Kristoffer Bjorgman! You ditched me for a girl?" she accused her friend and smacked his back, making the big blonde stopped kissing the other woman.

"It's Kristoff." Kristoff rolled her eyes and apologized to the girl she was making out with. With a wink and a smile, the cheerleader left Kristoff to tend to her annoyed friend. The blonde man turned to Anna with a grim expression. "You ruined a very good mood, feisty pants."

Anna rolled her eyes and cross her arms. "Pft! One of the plastics? Please I know you have more taste than that." She heard Kristoff groan and she just lightly punched him at his muscular right arm. "I'm bored already. I just went out to find you so that I can tell you that I'm heading back to the dorms." She told him.

The blonde gave Anna a surprised look. "What? But the party isn't over yet. 'sides, Flynn said he has a nice surprise-"

As Kristoff started to persuade Anna of staying, the strawberry blonde haired freshman found herself out of breath. Not because of the heat that the sweaty visitors emitted, or the people walking around every space there is, or even the lack of air-conditioned power to provide the whole area cool. She caught her breath, unconsciously stopped breathing, at the sight of something she thought inhumanly possible.

A girl was leaning by the open window that is a few steps away from her, smiling at another girl next to her. The girl that Anna found herself staring at and toning out of the world has platinum blonde hair that is slight messily braided down to her left shoulder and a few windswept bangs. She wore a blue plaid short-sleeved polo that is roughly buttoned up, leaving the last two buttons open, a denim skinny pants and paired up with black converse shoes. The said girl was holding a bottle of beer in her left hand while her right held a half burnt cigarette.

Anna can describe the platinum blonde haired girl in one word. Beautiful.

"Anna? Anna? Earth to Anna Summers! Hey!" Kristoff called out after noticing that Anna was not even listening to him anymore. After several callouts to his friend's name, he traced on who the redhead was gawking at and he grinned. With a mischievous grin, he fished out one of the ice cubes in his glass at the table beside him and stealthily dropped it at the back of Anna's shirt. Oh he knows he'll be in trouble after this but it would be worth it.

She was gawking. Anna knows it was rude to stare so long but it was like a sin not to stare at her. Her smile was captivating enough to leave even Anna herself to swallow an invisible lump on his throat. Wishing she was the one who the beauty was smiling at. But all thoughts of the platinum blonde's beauty was forgotten when she felt an icy trail of water slowly going down along her spine. With a deep breath, she squealed and jumped a few times while holding the back hem of her shirt to let whatever it is on her back to fall out. "Ah! Get it out! Get it out!" she squealed frantically.

Kristoff laughed at the sight of Anna acting like a lizard had made its way on Anna's clothes. Good thing that the music was loud enough for the freckled redhead not to gather too much attention.

When the cold trail fell off her back, Anna turned to Kristoff, face red from anger and embarrassment, and growled at her friend. "Kristoff! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and lunged at the blonde man and stared choking him while laughing.

Little did they know, a pair of crystal blue eyes were watching them intently, amused at their interaction.

The speakers let out a loud feedback that caused everyone to look at the DJ area. There, a man with a bronze hair and a dashing smile was holding a microphone that caused the feedback. "Ah! I would like to say that thank you for joining our senior party. I know that your beloved Rupunzel and I will be graduating this year-" there are collective aww's from the audience. "And I'm so glad we are! Really! First off, the arts students just can't get my nose right!" everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Laughed at Flynn. Anyway, after consulting this with 'Punzie, to make the seniors last year memorable, I decided to end this party with a game." He gave out a dashing grin that caused a few of his admirers to swoon at him. Of course a certain brunette made sure none of them made any move at Flynn. Nobody did even try since Rupunzel was holding her frying pan as she smiled at everyone.

Flynn smiled at the brunette named Runpunzel, 'Punzie for short, and went back to his audience. "Anyway, this is for the seniors only but I want everyone to know that this is rated PG. No molestation or anything along those lines." Then a man with a broad chest, cocky grin and cleft chin raised his hand but Flynn just glared at him. "No Gaston. Whatever it is just no." Flynn said, earning him a glare from the man named Gaston. "So anyway, seniors, minus me that is, shall play seven minutes in the dark. It's like seven minutes in heaven but this shall be done here and with everyone present." There are students who questioned the rule of the game and Flynn gave them a 'seriously?' look. "Hello? Seven minutes in heaven? Ugh fine! Let me explain." Flynn groaned and massaged his temple at the fact that some people don't know what the game is. "Seven minutes in heaven is a game where two people go into a secluded day for seven minutes and do god knows what. Now, seven minutes in the dark is the same but this time, it's not a secluded place but here in this room and only the seniors will initiate whatever they want that is PG."

There are mixed responses from everyone. Some cheered while the others groaned. But Flynn assured them that it would be PG rated and only seniors will make a move. To prove his point, he called out the seniors to line up in front of him, whom they did, to tell them about the rules and punishment.

Back at Anna, she was still glaring at Kristoff for his prank to even notice what was happening around her. "I can't believe you did that!" he scolded her friend and punching him lightly at his right shoulder but it didn't even tickled Kristoff and scoffed it off.

"Not my fault you are staring at the snow queen." Kristoff huffed, crossing his arms to emphasize his arms. "How come you get to disturb me making out with a hottie while I can't even bother you from eye-fucking the snow queen?"

"Snow queen?" Anna asked with a brow raised. "Who's the snow queen?"

"Uh, the woman you were staring at openly? That beautiful platinum blonde haired girl that you would be blind to miss. Hello! Elsa Frossen, senior business management major." Kristoff said, pointing at the snow queen among the row of seniors at the front.

Anna looked at who Kristoff was pointing at and again caught herself stopping her breath. The woman she was staring at is a senior and to top it off, her name is as beautiful as she is. "Elsa Frossen." She said, speaking of the snow queen's name in a suave accent.

"Yups, the snow queen herself. Too bad she's too good for anyone. Did you know that Eric, Florian, Li and even Henry all tried to court her but miserably failed?"

Anna listened to her friend and couldn't believe what he said. Elsa, the beautiful Elsa, rejected three of the handful of handsome men in campus. Then her breath hitch when Elsa turned around and suddenly found herself staring eye to eye at her. The woman with windswept platinum hair was staring back at her, or so she thinks, and smiling at her. "Wha-"

"Alright! The rules have been laid to my dear co-seniors. After I count to three, the lights will be shut off and off my colleagues go! Remember, this is for their college memories so please be a sport everyone." Flynn announced and winked at everyone who just agreed to him. "Okay? Annnnd Three!"

The lights suddenly turned off, plunging the whole room that everyone was in into a deep darkness. There are surprised yelps and even giggles among the crowds while the music blared out an upbeat song. Anna, unaware of what's happening around her, called for Kristoff but received no response from her friend.

"Kriss? Krisstoff? Dammit! You know I'm scared of the dark!" Anna shouted in panic, trying to feel her friend's body or any part of his anatomy.

"Maybe I can help you in your fear?" someone said to Anna in a slight teasing tone.

The redhead shivered at the contact of cold breath on her ear. The voice who spoke to her is feminine with a lace of sultry teasing in it. She went stiff. A cold hand slowly slid from behind her, encircling her waist and she was pulled into a cold yet comfortable hug.

"Calm down snowflake you are safe with me. This is to make sure that nobody will try to go after you. After that, you are free to go to your boyfriend." Anna's captor said with a giggle

Again there was teasing in the tone of the women who ensnared her. Anna spoke nothing and just nodded her head. It was better that she ended up with a girl than a boy who has a possibility of copping a feel at her. Darkness is a scary place to be in. But her mind then thinks of the possibility that a girl might feel her too. _'Then again, I prefer it to be a girl than any boy.'_ She thought of and relaxed. She can smell the refreshing aroma of cool winter breeze and the comfortable feeling of twin mounds behind her. Oh she has to thank whoever it is that's ruling the universe for the sudden lights out. It covered her blush that she can bet all the chocolates she hoarded in her room that her face and body is now blushing. She blushed even more when she felt cold lips touch the base of the back of her exposed neck.

"Good snowflake. Now, why don't we comply with Eugene's ploy and make this lone senior's last college party into a dream come true." Anna's captor said as she felt a twitch in her captor's lip from the back of her neck. Like her captor was actually smiling at what she suggested.

Anna has the option to refuse. Everyone can say no unless it's about chocolate. But it was like she was attracted towards the woman behind her that made her stand rooted in place. She craned her neck a bit; unaware she's giving her captor more access to her neck, and squint her eyes to see who it that was teasing her was. Unlike Kristoff or her other friend, Mulan, she can't see in the dark. But somehow after forcing herself to see who it that was kissing her neck was, she found herself staring at vibrant blue eyes. Before she could speak, her lips were now captured by her said captor, kissing her in need.

The redhead squeaked which made her captor smile and deepen the kiss. A tongue slip through the gap between Anna's lips and she could feel how her captor savored each touch of her tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to stop it, feeling that she was being taken advantage, but somehow she felt like her captor's kiss was perfect. She melted at how gentle her captor is even if it turned into a French kiss. She smelled the breezy scent of her captor but also the smell of cigarette smoke from her lips. She hates those who smoke but now, it turned her on as she kisses her captor back just to savor the smoky flavor. This made her reciprocate the kiss passionately.

She felt her captor turned her body around gently to cold arms hugged her closer to her captor as she deepens the kiss. The needy kiss turned into a passionate one as Anna found herself encircling her arms around her captor's neck and pulling her close.

But as every fairy tale must end, Flynn announced that the game will end in just ten seconds. With this announcement, Anna's captor stopped their passionate kiss making the freshman whimper.

"You kiss well snowflake. But sadly, I want this fantasy of mine to stay in the dark and maybe my dreams." Anna's captor said in a slight disappointed tone.

With a quick peck on her lips, Anna was left dazed until the lights were turned on. When she snapped out of her fantasy and checked on who was it that kissed her, she found herself alone among the pairs around her. Another whimper and she traced her lips with her right index and middle finger, remembering the smoky taste of her captor's kiss and the fresh breeze scent. She smiled.

"I wonder… Will I find you again my captor?"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I must say this is really short and i'm not used to short fics. This can be just a one shot or not depends on what you guys think. Please do let me know okay? Constructive criticism, hilarious comments, or whatever reviews are welcome! ~Z-kun~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** wow... I never thought you guys really wanted a sequel. (O_O) really I'm quite shocked (in a good way). So to please everyone and to avoid adding 'someone died because you didn't continue' in my conscience, I decided to make this as a multi-chapter fic. 'Yey me!' (said in the voice of London Tipton).

This will probably run about 3 - 5 chapters, depending on how my imagination run wild. So guest reader who said he/she will die, here it is so please don't do any brash. (^w^) BTW, my writing style tends to be inconsistent as to why? I don't know. Maybe depends on what mood I'm in. You all have been warned!

To my readers and reviewers, thank you for your kind responses and taking time in reading this fic. My heart swoons at the fact people find this worthy to be read. I still can't get over the fact I wrote a Disney fic since obviously, I write anime fics.

** Zen:** Dude that's plain typo. :| going to correct it to 'Punzie.. And I was planning on one-shot but the readers and authors demanded for a continuation. Say thank you to them. ;)

**To those who said last chapter was hot:** Really? wow... I never knew I can write something that people will find as 'hot'. I can do romance but something hot? hahaha thank you everyone.

So this will basically revolve around Anna trying to find her mysterious kisser while her friends keep on teasing her. It's quite obvious to us who the mysterious person is but Anna doesn't know so let's see how she will attempt to find who that person is.

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_'Reflect before you snack - act!' Mulan_

"No way… No fucking way!" Kristoff shouted with his arms raised up in disbelief. Anna told him about her encounter with a blue-eyed girl at the party during Flynn's game and he can't believe what he heard. He was also annoyed at the fact that he failed as a BBB to his friend by leaving her out on her own. He knows some seniors like Gaston or Claude Frollo are a sleezeball. He couldn't help it though, when the lights were turned off, someone tackled him and kissed him before he could secure Anna. Anna who was freaking afraid of the dark.

Anna rolled her eyes and bit on the Nutella slathered sandwich on her hands. Nutella slathered, meaning it was 3x Nutella in 1 bread. She told his friends naming Kristoff, a boy with spiked styled hair and a goofy smile named Olaf Valhalen and an Asian girl with short black hair named Mulan Fa (or Fa, Mulan as she always correct them.) during their lunch break about her encounter. There's a dreamy tone in the way she told them about her captor and a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

Mulan took a sip from the thermos cup in her hands that contains tea and placed it on the table. "I'm glad Chen Po was there. Shang would kill anyone who even tried to attempt to kiss me." She told them. Anna remembered to ask Mulan about Shang regarding wooing the Snow Queen.

"I for one am glad that I skipped that party. Replaying Kingdom Hearts 1.5 is much better than that." Olaf said, munching on his own sandwich. Olaf is an I.T student and being a computer geek, he loves anything related to computer. He is the reason why Anna learned how to play videogames and introduced her to Claire 'Lightning' Farron. "So Anna, how do you plan on finding this mysterious person?"

Anna swallowed the piece of sandwich inside her mouth. "I was thinking of kissing any senior girl I find who is smoking." She said nonchalantly. Her announcement caused her friends to choke on what they were eating or drinking. Even the calm Mulan choked on the tea she was drinking, causing her to be in a coughing fit. "What?" She

It was Kristoff who first recovered from the collective shock and pulled Anna to face him. "Are you mad? Or stupid? Wait don't answer that, you are in the middle of both." He clicked her tongue while Anna glared at him. "Anna! That must be the stupidest idea you ever said ever since we started college! It's even stupider than that time at the chocolate factory last year!"

"Hey!" She paused and glared at Kristoff. "It's not stupid! And the chocolate factory incident was settled already!"

"You hesitated." Olaf pointed our flatly. He took a sip from his cola and just sigh. "You even think it's stupid. And yes the chocolate factory incident is the stupidest so far but this can beat it by a margin." Olaf agreed with Kristoff.

"I won't say it's stupid because it's already obvious so I rather point out its dangerous." Mulan added, wiping the sputtered tea on her lips. Anna asked why it was dangerous, stating that it was just kissing. "Well it's like second hand smoking but instead of inhaling through your nose, you are inhaling through your mouth." She pointed out.

Kristoff showed Mulan's logic as a great explanation. His arms spread out towards Mulan and his face showed a 'she has a point' expression. "It's stupid and dangerous! Anna! Anna?" light brown eyes looked around and found no redhead beside him. "Anna!"

Olaf pointed behind Kristoff and the muscular blonde looked around and found Anna talking to a redhaired senior that's wildly styled. He recognized the older redhead as Merida DunBroch.

* * *

Anna, after ignoring her friends' generous advice, rushed to the nearest female senior she found who was smoking. Weird to find a student smoking inside campus, but it was good chance for her. The redhaired senior was reading a book while smoking alone under a huge tree.

"Uhm, hi I'm Anna Summers!" Anna said cheerfully, earning her a quizzical look from the senior.

"Hello lass, name's Merida DunBroch. Ya a freshman, ya?" Anna nodded. "How can I help ya?" The redhead asked with a smile and lowered her book down, not minding that she was caught smoking.

Anna smiled back and sat down beside the redhead. "I was just wondering if I can, uhm, kiss you?" there was a hint of shyness in her voice but the determination of finding her mysterious captor outweighed the logical thought of kissing a complete stranger.

Merida's eyes went wide and the cigarette that was trapped in-between her lips fell down when her jaw dropped in surprise. The cigarette fell to Merida's green colored sundress and immediately she snapped back to her senses and patted the slight burning area. After making sure her dress wasn't burnt or now catering a hole, she looked at the redhaired freshman with a disbelief look. "Whoa there lass. Ya want me to do what with ya?"

"Actually it's just me kissing you." Anna corrected.

"Still the same. Lookie lass, ya are beautiful I can see that but ya must've hit your noggin at a boulder. Or a bear must've smacked you or something!" Merida told the girl who asked for a kiss. "Don't tell me ya are one of those women that my mum sent out to be my" She paused. "Wait, it can't be." She looked up at the tree for a second and back down to gaze on Anna. "Why do ya want to kiss me anyway lass? Is this some kind of bet?"

Anna shook her head. "Well you see, I'm looking for a girl who kissed me last night and was wondering if you are that girl." She said shyly. Right now she was thinking that it was indeed a stupid idea. But since she already blurted out that she wants to kiss the said red-haired girl, there was no turning back.

Merida laughed loud and nodded her head. "Alright. That Flynn did make a stupid game." She grinned and moved a bit towards Anna. "Don't hold this against me lass." Her grin can rival her classmate's cat named Cheshire, mischievous.

Anna smiled and closed her eyes as she leans in towards the waiting senior named Merida. She leaned close to the point of feeling the older girl's breath that smell of cigarette smoke. Her lips was about to touch Merida's when she felt air touch her lips and the sound of a pained cry. She opens her eyes and saw Merida clutching her head that was hunched down to the grass and an apple beside her.

"For the love of Mor'du!" Merida shouted in pain, rubbing the top of her head.

"Are you alright? Shit! Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked in panic. The older redhead raised her right hand towards the panicking Anna.

"Easy there lass. Ya didn't do anything. SOMEBODY just woke up at the wrong side of the bed." Merida weakly smiled at Anna. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I can't kiss ya or well ya kiss me." She weakly smiled at Anna and patted her pigtailed style hair. "Just to make ya'r curiosity satiated, I'm not the lass who kissed ya last night. I was with Alice Liddell that time."

Anna blinked and watched Merida pick up her things and bid her leave. She felt dumbstruck at what happen and turned to look at her friends who were now laughing out loud. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she decided to go back to her friends. '_Right maybe that wasn't the best approach.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Merida took out her phone and sent a text to a certain apple-throwing person. **[Next time squeak and not throw ya'r lunch at me! Or I'll lock ya in a giant freezer! –Pissed M.] **

After sending the message, Merida received an immediate reply. She grinned when she read the message content. **[I think you sent your message to the wrong contact again. But I have to admit, it was funny. FYI, freezers won't even have any effect on her and she dropped the apple, not throw. –Snow W.]** Merida groaned at what she read and tucked her phone back inside her dresspocket, taking note to update her contact list.

* * *

"That was epic! Seriously!" Kristoff laughed loudly when Anna returned to their table. Olaf was laughing openly as well while Mulan was drinking from her thermos cup again. Anna can bet that the Asian girl was smiling behind the said cup. "Told you it's the stupidest idea there is."

Anna frowned and crossed her arms. "If you are such a genius, why don't you suggest a great way for me to-" Anna stopped her remark when she saw a certain platinum blonde senior walking along the pavement path towards the campus.

Snow Queen, or Elsa Frossen, was wearing a blue form fitting hoodie and denim fitted pants with matching black boots. Her hair was styled in a twist braided bun with perfect styled bangs. Different from the hairstyle she had during the party but still has its alluring factor. She cradled a book with her right hand while she used her left hand to fix her windswept hairstyle. Elsa has an air of sophistication even if she dresses like a typical teen and still be humble to wave, smile or talk to those who call her attention. Anna can't help but look at her dreamily. _'Dang! That smile of hers can even melt the polar icecaps!' _

"Oh! It's Elsa. Hey Elsa!" Olaf shouted, waving his arms enthusiastically at Elsa.

Anna dropped her jaw when she heard Olaf call out to her new crush with familiarity. Blue eyes trailed from her happy-go-lucky friend to the famed Snow Queen. The Snow Queen stopped dead on her trail and looked at them with a right brow raised. _'Damn! That look just made my heart stop! Oh shit is she coming here?! Wait how the heck does Olaf know her?!'_ Her eyes went wide when Elsa was indeed approaching them. She can hear Olaf called for her and her mind was torn to thank her friend or kill him.

"Hey Elsa! Meet my friends." Olaf said with a wide toothy smile, gesturing everyone in the table. "That guy there is Kristoff, that girl is Mulan and this is Anna." He happily introduced everyone to the blonde beauty which they waved at her in return. Anna being the most awkward of the bunch as she looked like she was constipated as she smiled awkwardly at Elsa and waved at her. Olaf found it funny and kicked the redhaired girl under the table. Anna then stiffens up and glared at him which he just ignored and turned to Elsa.

Elsa smiled at everyone and waved her left hand at them. "Hi everyone, nice to meet all of you. I hope Olaf here is not being his usual bothering self." She chuckled when Olaf whined at her comment. Then she realized that she has yet to introduce herself. Smiling, she gave a small bow at them. "Apologies for this late introduction, my name is Elsa Frossen."

Olaf snorted. "Pft everyone in campus knows who you are Elsa."

Anna frowned at what Olaf said while she rubbed her sore right shin with her left leg. Olaf's kick was not soft and if it wasn't for Elsa being there, she would strangle the boy. She can't help but wonder why she doesn't know Elsa prior to last night and why Olaf was acting friendly with her. Too friendly.

"Except for little ginger over here." Kristoff said grinning widely at Anna. He knows that Anna developed a crush over Elsa overnight and it was a great blackmail material. Well more of embarrass Anna material. "Anna this is Elsa, Elsa this is Anna." He teased and found Anna blushing wildly.

Mulan smiled at Elsa while she gave Kristoff a knowing glare, signaling him to stop embarrassing Anna further. The girl may be nice and like sunshine but when mad, Kristoff better be good at ducking another set of materials again. "Please do excuse Kristoff. He has a mind of a ten year old." Mulan told the older blonde.

"Oh no, it's alright." Elsa said and smiled at Anna who was now biting on a sandwich. She quirks her brow and pointed at the bread that Anna was eating. "Is that chocolate, Anna?" she asks.

The blush from Anna's face subsided as soon as her tongue tasted the sweet taste of Nutella in bread. When Elsa, which she already fogot was there due to chocolate, called for her attention and asked if it was chocolate spread all over her sandwich, she nodded her head. "Nutella sandwich. Best sandwich in the world!" she announced with a wide grin and showing off the half-bitten sandwich like it was a trophy.

Elsa, who was standing just beside Anna, smiled and agreed to her announcement. "Indeed it is." She said as she looked at the sandwich and slowly licked her lips.

The redhaired freshman tilted her head and looked at her sandwich then to Elsa. There was a look on Elsa's eyes that reminds her of herself when she was craving for chocolate. Thinking that it was the same craving, she pointed another triangular shape sandwich from her lunchbox and offered it to the platinum blonde beauty. "You can have a bite if you want."

This shocked Olaf, Kristoff and Mulan. Never did Anna offer any of her Nutella sandwich before. Not even to Kristoff and he's her longtime friend. They watched the two silently, anticipating on how Elsa will react to the offered food.

With a sly smirk, Elsa tucked a loose tuft of hair behind her ear and leaned down to Anna. "Don't mind if I do." She said in a sultry manner, biting on the sandwich that Anna already bit on and it was bitten at the side of the sandwich, close to Anna's fingers that held the food. Pulling away from the redhead, she gently chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed it. "It's divine. I guess I should have more of those sandwiches to satisfy my chocolate infatuation. Thank you, Anna." She winked at Anna and took the initial offered sandwich from her other hand.

Everyone aside from Anna and Elsa was shocked yet again. Sure they all heard that Elsa can be a bit of a flirt with girls but it was all about words. No actions, just words. It took them a whole two minutes of just staring at the two, Anna still in shock while Elsa was nibbling on the food in her hand. The first one to recover was Olaf when he noticed something on Elsa.

"Uh Elsa, you have a leaf stuck on your braid."

Elsa again raised her right brow quizzically and bit on her sandwich to hold it while her now free hand searched for the said leaf. After patting the top of her side, the sides and the back, she finally felt the offending plant stuck at the middle of her long braid. She took the leaf out and twirled it, making it fly away. When the leaf was now floating among the breeze, she took her sandwich from her mouth and thanked Olaf. "Guess it was a real windy day for that to be stuck there." She chuckled and again bit on her sandwich.

Before any of them could speak, there was a light tune of a music box coming from Elsa and the platinum blonde excused herself to check on her mobile phone that was the source of the sound. When she left, everyone in the table all turned to Anna who was still frozen on her spot.

"Should we poke her?" Olaf asked.

"With a stick?" Kristoff suggested, looking around the ground for any stick they can use.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "She's not a bear you guys."

"But her anger can be like of a bear." Kristoff added. "So we need a stick."

Mulan groaned and leaned forward to tug on Anna's hand. As soon as she touched Anna's hand, the pigtailed redhead screamed, threw her sandwich in the air and pushed away from the table. There was an undecipherable look on her face and a full face blush as she fled the scene.

Kristoff, Mulan and Olaf all have a look of utter surprise in their faces. Anna, THE ANNA SUMMERS, fled from an embarrassing scene without any retort or leaving her chocolate slathered lunch. It was the same time that Elsa was back from taking her phone call and noticed that there's a missing redhead among the group.

"Did I miss anything?" Elsa asks.

Kristoff took a deep breath and smiled at Elsa. "No, not at all. Just a normal day with the four of us." He showed the senior a dashing smile which made Elsa giggle.

"Alright. I better be going now, I have classes with mister Kai and I don't want to be late." Crystal blue eyes looked around for another set of blue eyes. "Uhm, if Anna comes back, kindly thank her for me." They gave her a questioning look and she pointed the half-eaten sandwich on the grassy ground. "For the food." The three nodded and watched Elsa leave.

"Anna's definitely smitten." Olaf said out loud and none among the other two even disagree with him. Just another typical day with Anna Summers.

* * *

_'Oh shit! Shit! Fucking ass dump! Calm down stupid heart!' _Anna mentally scolded herself as she ran all the way to the campus first floor women's comfort room. She ran blindly, bumping on a few students and some even toppled the items they are holding, to make sure she was away from Elsa. Alone in the comfort room, Anna had washed her face to help the blush disappear and did her best to calm herself down. It was sudden and she found herself watching Elsa bite on her sandwich sensually while toning out to the world. She saw those luscious lips move from biting on the food and to chewing it with a delighted face.

"Why in Fjord's name does she have to be so beautiful?!" Anna shouted. Her shout made a few students who passed by the comfort room run in fear thinking it was a growl or roar of some kind of monster.

_'She likes chocolates too. Gah Anna focus! We need to find mysterious girl first before making a move on that beautiful snow queen! Focus! Mysterious girl! Focus! Elsa's luscious looking lips-I mean mysterious girl! Focus!' _She looked at herself through the mirror and growled.

Her mantra was cut short when she remembered Elsa dipping herself down and biting on her chocolate sandwich. Those lips she would trade even her whole stash of Nutella just to tas-_ 'Oh shit my mind is thinking of Elsa now.' _She groaned and slumped down on the cold-tiled floor._ 'I wish 'Punzie was here. She can tell me what to…do? Wait! That's it!' _

Anna stood up and exited the comfort room, trying to locate where her cousin, Rupunzel Corona, is. Since Flynn hosted the party and he happens to be 'Punzie's boyfriend, they were the key to finding mysterious girl. She looked at herself in the mirror with a wide smile on her face as she decided that her end of day mission is to find Rupunzel and ask about the mysterious girl.

_'If you do find her, what will happen to Elsa?'_

* * *

_'Remember: Always let your conscience be your guide' - Pinnochio_

* * *

**A/N: **So how do you like Anna's attempt to find the mysterious kisser? Honestly, it's a spur of the moment when I wrote it and thinking that I need to add humor in this. Anyway, hate to write and run but I need to complete the next chapter today. As


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I was suppose to update earlier, around a day or two, but I made a few -well- a lot of mistakes. I was writing chapter 3 and almost done but then realized it's not supposed to be THE chapter 3. It became chapter 4 so I had to write another chapter so that it would be chapter 3.. confusing? I'm confused too. So anyway, it took me a bit more time to make a new chapter and now, tada!

I would like to thank my beta and first reader for checking this out for me and approving the posting, HanDj and Mayo Chocolate-chan. You ladies, you rock as always!

Wow, I just want to say thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers and tagged my fic as one of their favorites. No words can really express how I feel. now I should stop ranting and you are now free to read the new update.

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_ 'Make a note of this: dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis... ' Mulan_

Anna's girl with a mission. A very dangerous mission that requires complete stealth. With that in mind, she stealthily stalked the corridors of the Fine Arts building, avoiding any professors or students alike. Her target was the farthest corner of the second floor east wing, near the stairs, and it was still four classrooms away. So far, she has avoided any people to spot her movements. Hiding from one empty room to another and fitting in the gaps of the stone pillars. There was a smirk that etched on her face as she was able to hide within the shadows of a statue of an Anubis when one of the Fine Arts student passed by. There was also the music of 'mission impossible' playing in her mind as she dodges every living thing that goes her way.

_'Yes! Almost there! Only one more room' _Anna mentally noted with a grin. She was hiding behind a giant plant that's strategically located in-between the last and second to the last room near the stairs. She stepped out of the shadows of the plant, aiming for a full no alert path towards her destination._ 'I can taste the chocolates now! Mmmh!'_

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Anna was startled and jumped away from where she was standing and tripped at an unknown object. As initial reaction, she closed her eyes and let herself fall back as always. Her fall would be less painful if she just braced herself from impact. What she expects to feel the hard concrete floor, she then felt someone grab her right arm and pull her into a protective hug. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a gentle hug from a girl due to the mounds that her face was wedged upon. The smell of sweet scent of fresh apples enters her nostrils and she slowly looked up to find a girl with hair black as raven, lips as red as rose and skin as white as snow.

"Better be careful there freshman." There was a hint of amusement in the girl's voice even if she showed a concern expression.

Anna was left stunned. The girl before her looked stunning. Still wedged between the girl's breasts, she unknowingly rubbed her cheeks at the sides of the girl's chest, making her squirm.

"Uhm, I know you look cute and all but is it okay if I let you go now?" the girl asked with a blush tinted across her cheeks.

Anna realized her predicament and pushed herself away from the girl with pale white skin. But her attempt of freedom from suffocation just landed her in a deeper hole as she accidentally placed her palms at the girl's chest. _'Wow, they're soft.'_ She thought. Blue eyes slowly looked up to see brown eyes wide open in surprise. "Sh-"

The dark haired girl was about to shout as initial reaction. But Anna reacted fast and strides close to the girl, remove her hold on the girl's left breast, and used the now-free hand to cover her mouth. With panic etched on their faces, Anna let out a loud 'shh' sound and hoped the girl won't scream. Well she also hoped nobody see them.

"Uhm, Anna? Is that you?" Someone asked behind Anna. The girl in question robotically turned around, hands still cupping the dark haired girl's chest and mouth. Anna then stiffened when she saw the person who called her attention. _'Of all the people! Why her?!'_

It is said that first impressions lasts, then if it does not go well, go for second impressions. Anna hoped that her second (or third) meeting with a certain platinum blonde haired senior will be great. Meaning she will impress Elsa with her wit, charm or whatever. But her current predicament doesn't exactly scream 'I'm impressive!' and more like 'I'm a pervert!' type of impression.

_'Oh shit…'_ Anna pulled up a fake laugh, unaware she was still _slightly_ molesting the dark haired girl who saved her. "Hi Elsa~ fancy meeting you here. In the Fine Arts building. Even if you are a business major." She again laughed pathetically but Elsa didn't chuckle or ract. "Err, ahem. You have classes here?"

Elsa stood three feet away from Anna just shook her head. She raised a book she was holding, 'art of ice sculptures', and shakes it a bit. "No, I'm returning a book I borrowed at the Arts department library. Uh, what are you doing? Why are you-" she paused and eyed the limbs of Anna. Her right brow shot up, giving a very cold gaze at what's before her. "Being intimate with Snow?" she asks with a monotone voice.

Anna, after the whole time she was caught by the girl that Elsa called as Snow, finally realized where her hands are. Her eyes went wide like saucers and immediately retracted her arms away from the dark haired woman. "Oh! Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Damn! Sorry for ending up in between your breast, then for touching your breasts… and after that, cupping your right breast while covering your mouth with my other hand! Damn that sounds perverted, sorry for making it sound like I'm a pervert. Which I'm not! Really!." said Anna in haste while bowing continuously to show her sincere apologies caused by her clumsiness. It was a habit that she saw from Mulan which she thought was a polite way of apologizing.

"Don't forget about Mulan…"

Anna groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "That was an accident! I swear it's not my fault that I accidentally saw Mulan while changing at one of the girl's comfort room cubicle. T lock was broken and I didn't see a thing!"

Now Elsa's both eyebrows rose up and she covered her mouth to make sure it was not hanging open. Even Snow who was the victim of Anna's clumsiness was astonished at how Anna apologized to her. Anna kept talking about how she is not a pervert and her unfortunate (?) experience with semi-nude women inside a bathroom. Elsa and Snow turned to look at the source of the new voice and found a student wearing a pink shirt with white stripes as design, khaki 3/4th shorts and white tennis shoes. She has pixie styled brown hair and smiling devilishly. The two pale skinned seniors found Rapunzel Corona now standing beside them.

Punzie winked at the two and placed her right index finger over her lips then pointed at Anna who was still rambling, informing Elsa and Snow to keep quiet and watch. Snow and Elsa nodded their heads and turned their attention at Anna.

"Really? What about the time Kristoff caught you with that Russian brunette?" Punzie asked. She grinned and winked at Elsa and Snow who seemed to be enjoying what they are seeing. Mostly Elsa as her expression now turned into an amused one.

The ranting redhead squeaked and slapped her forehead. "Kristof was at the wrong place at the wrong time! I was just massaging the back of my high school classmate, Anya is her name, and Kristoff got the wrong idea! Sure I was straddling her but from behind! And just massaging her even if she kept on moaning or half-naked! Oh god that sounded perverted too!" Anna continued to ramble.

Elsa leaned towards Rapunzel, "Is she always like that?" whispered and Rapunzel nodded her head.

"Always, especially when she's flustered. Sorry for her clumsiness Snow." Rapunzel weakly smiled at Snow who blushed after remembering her first encounter with Anna. She returns her attention back to Anna who still didn't notice her presence. "How can you explain the time Olaf caught you browsing for porn?" this time Elsa looked at Rapunzel with a surprised expression on her face and Rapunzel just winked at her.

"I was browsing some artwork online and the artwork happen to be at a slightly porn site but it has great artworks! Olaf just went ahead and claimed I was looking for perverted things! Oh god I swear I'm not a pervert! Wait I correct that, everyone is a pervert but not too openly, so I'm one of the perverts that doesn't really voice it out or act it out!" Anna still continued unaware that Snow was not in front of her anymore and being watched by Elsa, Snow and Rapunzel.

Both Snow and Elsa watched how Anna just continued to talk. The dark haired girl has a look on her face that says 'how can she talk continuously and not pause to take a breath'. "Should we stop her?" Snow asks Rapunzel who was grinning and stifling her laughter. She was able to move past Anna without the redhead even noticing as she was too indulged in her ranting and now stood beside the blonde senior. "Is she even breathing?"

Elsa now sported an amused look on her face. "Actually, I don't know." She told Snow and then to Rapunzel. "Don't you think you should stop her? Before she blurts out more secrets we shouldn't know about." She cocked her right eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and agreed to what Elsa told her. "Fine. Anna, hey Anna." She called her cousin but with her still ramblings about not being a pervert, she was not heard by the redhead. She sighed heavily, deciding to resort to her last option. "Anna Summers!" She called out sternly which caused Anna to stop talking.

Anna flinched and recognized the voice that called her name. She didn't move and shivered at where she stood. Elsa and Snow was surprised that Anna even heard the callout after all the time that Rapunzel kept talking to her.

'_Please let me get away… Please God, Buddha, Zeus, Odin, heck even that red guy waaaaay down below! Don't let Punzie catch me.'_ Anna mentally chanted. She was slinking away from the three senior students, making sure to hide in the shadows, hoping to avoid her brunette cousin. The mission she had before is now forgotten and a new one replaced it with much needed importance. Avoiding Rapunzel.

But Anna's attempt to escape was in vain when her shirt was pulled back and stopping her movement.

"Where do you think you're going, cousin of mine?" Rapunzel asked with an evil grin. She tugged Anna's shirt again, pulling the younger student near her. "You lost the bet. And you know what that means." She snickered when Anna suddenly became tense.

Anna took her left braid and began to nervously play with it. "Err-what bet?" she feigns ignorance. The bet happens to be her initial mission which she obviously failed.

"Y'know, the bet which you can go to where I was without stopping to talk to any students. The bet that will ensure you really arrive on time and not dawdle around?" Rapunzel reminded Anna. The other two seniors just silently watched Anna and Rapunzel interact. "You are late, lost the bet, therefore no chocolate sundae for you."

The world was going to end. Anna knew her world was ending. She quickly whipped around and faced er cousin with fear etched on her face. "No fair! I was almost there if I wasn't startled by that girl!" she pointed at both Elsa and Snow.

Rapunzel shook her head and swatted Anna's hand down. "It's rude to point! Anyway, you were still caught-" she beamed a smile at Snow then faced Anna back with a taunting smile. "That means no chocolate. Now why don't you come with me so that we can discuss this thing with Eugene."

Anna can't do anything but to agree. Her mission that Rapunzel have dared her to do was to go to the Fine Arts building without stopping to chat at anyone or be stopped by anyone. It was why she went all stealth mode. She was too careless at the very end and now she has to endure the punishment. "Ohhh! If not for the fact I need your help I won't even agree to this stupid bet." There was a slight growl in Anna's tone. "You didn't have to slap my hand that hard!"

Rapunzel just chuckled and patted Anna's head. Then she remembered that there are other students around them, watching their interaction. She set her attention on the two seniors and showed them a bright smile while rested her hand on Anna's head. "By the way, you ladies know Anna?" Elsa nodded while Snow shook her head.

"I met her a few hours ago at the campus grounds with Olaf." Elsa stated. She glanced at Snow who was now beet red. "I'm not sure with Snow over here."

There was a slight bitterness in Elsa's tone of voice that Anna could sense. She looked at Elsa's direction and noticed that the blonde was glaring at the girl named Snow. It was odd to find her like that. She wondered if Elsa and Snow did not get along since the blonde also gave such a cold gaze at Snow earlier as well.

The brunette noticed that Snow was blushing and bashfully looking at Anna, Anna was staring at Elsa while Elsa was glaring at Snow. It was an unusual sight to even see any negative human reaction from Elsa. A very unusual expression from the usually stoic Snow Queen. "Snow?"

The girl called Snow shook her head and offered a soft smile at the three girls before her. "We have met in an _interesting_ way. I'm Snow White by the way." She giggled and winked at Anna who now blushed. There was a faint growl among them but she can't pinpoint on who it was.

Punzie grinned. She already has a feeling on what Snow was implying with the term 'interesting'. She nudged her cousin who was still blushing and avoiding the looks of everyone. "You sly devil. I never knew you like them older women." She winked at Anna who now blushed all over her face and ears.

Anna loves her cousin Punzie. Even when she cut off her long hair due to a gum accident, she supported her cousin and told her that brunette short hair looks better on her. Well it was her fault why Punzie's hair caught a ball of sticky gum five inches below the base of her head so she had to make sure the used to be blonde looked good in her new haircut. It was her who suggested dyeing her hair to brown and informed her that Eugene, Punzie's long time crush back then, likes brunette. But now, she felt like her love for her cousin may decrease. She took a peek at a certain blue-eyed senior who has an unreadable expression on her face. Embarrassment filled her chest thinking that Elsa might think she's weird. Well weirder than she already showed them earlier.

"PUNZIE! Cut it out!" Anna hooked her arm around her cousin's and pulled her away from the two pale skinned girls. "Nice meeting you Snow White and sorry again for, y'know!" she shouted as she drags the grinning brunette away from the two other senior. "Bye Elsa! Let's meet up again sometime!"

Snow chuckled at how energetic Anna can be while Elsa just watched the fleeting figure quietly. Snow noticed this and her giggled turned into a smirk. "I think you owe Merida an apology, Snow Queen. It's not her fault that freshman is cute."

Elsa turned to face Snow with a blank expression on her face and gripped the book about ice sculptures tightly. "I'm returning the book back. Later Snow White." She turned her back at Snow and made her way to the library which is located at the other end of the hall. Leaving the now chuckling Snow White.

"Cold and aloof. No wonder she's called the snow queen."

* * *

Anna ended up in an empty classroom located at a floor above the place where she met Snow White and Elsa. Inside, there was Rapunzel who as sitting at a chair beside her and tinkering with a drawing application in her mobile phone and Flynn typing madly at his laptop. The only guy in the room was grinning like mad as the keys on the keyboard kept on making tapping noises. Anna was left with a bored expression on her face and watching her cousin and Flynn's facial expressions.

"So, you want me to find this girl at the party that kissed you?" Flynn asked, still behind his laptop and continuously typing.

Anna nodded her head and leaned down on the armrest of her chair. "Yeah…"

"And does Kristoff knows about this request you are asking from me?"

Anna shook her head. "No and I don't want him to know. He'll be all mother-hen on me again."

"She has a crush Eugene. So can you help her out? Y'know, search the database or something?" It was Rapunzel who asked.

Eugene Fitzherbert, Or Flynn as he calls himself, is an I.T like Olaf but majoring in computer programming and web designing. As his grades in his majors are all A's, what the professors don't know about him is that he is a genius hacker. Despite being a flirt, cocky, arrogant and a little bit self-centered, with the said skill as his forte, he never took advantage of it. Sure he hacked the school database when he first glanced at Rapunzel and needed information on her, but other than that, he never uses his skill for cheating or any malicious reasons. That is until Anna called Rapunzel and explained to them that she needs to find a girl.

"I dunno red. This is a bit hard to do." He said in a flat tone, still typing down in his computer.

Anna grumbled a few times and groaned loudly. "I thought you can track anyone?"

"I can!"

"He can." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and continue to doodle on her mobile phone.

"Then how come you can't find the person I want to see?" Anna challenged, looking up at Flynn who was still behind his laptop. The black sleek machine hid Flynn's face but she can see his arms moving wildly like a chicken wing.

"Coz you gave me a vague description. 'Good kisser, comfortable hugger, smells like cool winter breeze'. That really helps red." Flynn pointed out sarcastically. He closed his laptop and smiled at Anna. "But since you are Punzie's favorite cousin and I don't like seeing you frown, I'll ask around and see if I can find this girl."

This brightened up Anna's saddening face and she jumped away from her seat and did an arm pump. "Awesome! Thanks Flynn! I knew you and Punzie are perfect for each other!" she said, starting to ramble on about gratitude, how Flynn is a master hacker, Punzie's kindness and other sidetracking things.

After Anna's long speech about how thankful she is and another story which was already irrelevant to the topic, she then remembered something she wanted to know. With a blush tinting across her cheeks, she cleared her throat and asked Flynn for the number, email address and facebook page of a certain platinum blonde senior.

Flynn and Rapunzel looked at Anna with bewildered expressions on their faces. Anna asked about Elsa's contact details. Elsa, the snow queen. The girl who was polite enough to smile, chat and hang out with a few seniors. The girl who was definitely not Anna's type since the redhead definitely likes the spunky type of person. Just like her first girlfriend.

"Whoa-whoa! I thought you were looking for the mysterious kisser?" Rapunzel asked, trying to understand what Anna wanted. Anna nodded. "You like the snow queen?" Anna nodded again. "This is getting confusing."

Anna merely grinned. "Just give me her number and I'm out of here."

Flynn agreed to what Anna requested and took out his mobile phone and selected a few apps until a chime sounded at Anna's pocket. The redhead fished out her phone and smiled brightly upon seeing the contact details she requested. After getting Elsa's contact details, Anna quickly bid her leave, stating that Kristoff would go papa-bear since she didn't tell him where she was.

* * *

"I really can't understand your cousin Punzie." Flynn stated as soon as Anna exited the room.

Rapunzel nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, well I'm still thankful she's my cousin since she does brighten up anyone's day." She placed her phone down and smiled at Flynn as if she caught him doing something naughty.

Flynn already knew why Rapunzel was smiling as such. Without uttering a word, he smiled like a Cheshire cat and opened his laptop again and turned the screen towards Rapunzel's direction. The brunette had to rub her eyes to make sure that the image she's seeing is real.

"No way… No freaking way!" Rapunzel said in disbelief.

"Remind me again to thank her for coming up with that exciting game." Flynn just winked at Rapunzel and turned his laptop back to face him. "Let's keep it between us alright? We don't want this game to finish without any excitement."

The brunette nodded her head. "Does _she_ know that Anna's looking for her?" Flynn leaned to his side to get a clear view of his her with impish smile decorated his face. It was enough for Rapunzel to laugh loudly while shaking her head. "She will kill you and I will be at the sidelines watching." She told him, still laughing at what Anna has gotten in to.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was this update? Am I still surviving? XD So this is chapter 3 and i'm cleaning out chapter 4 to connect with this one. 2 or 3 more chapters and i'm done with Smoke Kiss. I'm coming up with a new one after it so stay tune for that too ;) It will be fantasy genre and ofcourse ElsAnna. I'm on Frozen ElsAnna fever! XD

The quote from Mushu above is my favorite Disney quote of all. Really, I even acted it out to my lil bro and lil sis (btw i'm already 20+yrs old and my lil siblings and I still acts like we are 10.) So anyway, the part about Anna seeing Mulan changing in a cubicle is a true story. It was during college and I badly need to use the toilet, too many softdrinks, and since the other cubicles are occupied, I went to the one that's ajar. Without checking it, I opened the door and found myself staring at a woman changing her uniform blouse. I screamed and immediately closed the door while apologizing continuously. I learned from then on to poke the door first before opening it widely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It took me a bit of time but I made it! I had to redo the whole chapter and put in an ElsAnna moment before I write up the last (?) chapter of this. I do hope it's not cluttered and understandable enough for you, my dear sweet readers. :)

**Reviewers/Readers/Guests:** You make my day happy whenever I see notifications in my email coming from you. The thought of people giving this fic a try really makes me smile. I do hope that I don't fail your expectations and continue reading until the end.

It's short authors notes since I'm sleepy already, so enjoy guys. I think...

disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Achmed the dead terrorist.

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_ 'Straight girls are friends, not food – random meme'_

The cursor on the messaging textbox blinked continuously. It was already 10:30pm and Anna groaned out loud as the message textbox contained no message at all. Blue eyes glared at the phone, especially the To: text box which contains the contact that Flynn gave to her. She wanted to apologize to the platinum blonde senior for the earlier embarrassing events she had to witness. It has been thirty minutes since she gathered the courage to send a message to Elsa and she still can't think of anything to input in the message textbox. She paced around the room, still glaring at the infernal machine.

"Just a few words! Dammit why can't I type a few words?" Anna growled and started typing on her mobile phone. She typed madly, not even aware she was holding her breath, until she stops. Only five more words but she stopped and shakily stared at what she typed. "Who am I kidding…" she sighs and slumped down on her bed. She was glad that Mulan wasn't in their room or else she'll get her mini flame gun she calls Mushu and aim it at her. Again. She sighed and looked at what she typed.

**[Hi! Is this Elsa Frossen's number? Senior biz major? This is Anna Summers, you know Olaf's friend. I was wondering if you and I can go and have coffee tomorrow after class, well after your classes since we don't have the same schedule.]**

She decided to delete her message, thinking that Elsa won't even give time to read it. "Why do I even want to ask her out? It's not like she'll even say yes." She flopped down to her bed, buried her face in her pillow and groaned. The pillow muffled her incoherent complains as she kept on banging her head on the pillow.

Anna didn't realize that she fell asleep. She found herself suffocating from heat as her body was covered with her red fleece blanket like a cocoon and her head buried under a pile of fluffy pillows. Her body wriggled to be freed of the constraints that her thick fleece blanket did on her and snaked her arm out to grab her phone. With a sleepy demeanor, she cracked open her right eye and focused on checking the time. It flashed that the time was 4:09am.

_'Great god. Why!'_ she mentally cried, cursing her body in waking up earlier than usual. _'The sun isn't even awake yet but I'm already awake!'_ she mentally grumbled and stuffed her further in the set of fluffy pillows.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Anna grinds her head on her bed sheet.

Five minutes.

As she continues to squirm around her bed, making a few rustling noises from her bed. She starts using her head to snuggle again and again on her bed sheet and pillow, feeling relaxed in what she was doing. It took her three more minutes of constant snuggling and relaxed humming until something heavy landed on her back. She let out a loud groan and grabbed the thing that intruded her comfortable position. She pulled herself out of the bundled pillows and glared at what she grabbed. It was a pillow. A heavy green pillow that belongs to her roommate, Mulan.

"Mulan! You threw your shi-shi-something pillow at me!" Anna shouted, throwing back the pillow at Mulan who was on the other side of the room. Her hair was a mess due to the continuous raking of her head on her bed.

Mulan who was still lying in her bed, sideways facing Anna, caught the pillow with ease and slid it back under her head. She scowled at Anna. "It's Shitou zhentou. You are too noisy. If you can't sleep, go out." She then turned to the other side, facing the wall, and snuggled in her bed.

"But it's only 4:30am." Anna scrunched her untamed hair in frustration. She looked around and found her mobile phone by the edge of her bed and she grinned. She took her phone and unlocked the screen, maneuvering to the music application. Her plan was to crank up the volume of her music player and play one of her **rock 'n' roll music. She was about to hit the play button when she heard a loud click. _'Oh shit…'_**

"If you dare make another noise, I'll fire Mushu at you and make sure it was an electrical malfunction that caused the fire." Mulan warned, pointing a red mini flame gun at the redhead.

This made Anna squeak and pressed the back touch sensor of her mobile phone and stayed silent. A minute later, the flame gun was now being put down and disappeared under the covers. To where Mulan was hiding the said weapon, she has no idea.

With sleepiness finally left her system, Anna now has the dilemma of boredom. Her class won't start until 9:00am and she has -she checked her mobile phone clock- four more hours to kill time. She wanted to scream but the threat of Mulan firing Mushu at her is a high possibility that she just kept her mouth shut. Having no choice at all and making sure she's not the only one who's awake at an ungodly hour, she decided to wake her BBB and suffer with her. Smiling impishly, she found that her phone was left with a blank messaging box, not noticing the 'To:' textbox, and typed a message to Kristoff.

**[Wide awake, so you should be awake too B-man and let's go and find something to eat!]**

Satisfied with her message, she blindly maneuvered the screen to the 'To:' textbox, typed in Kristoff's name and sent the message. She smiled at herself, thinking of what breakfast food she should consume, something chocolate ofcouse, as she tackles her now two problems. Her mysterious kisser and Elsa Frossen.

While looking for something to wear, she hummed softly and thinks of different ways to find her mysterious kisser. She's thinking of Elsa too but the platinum haired senior is easier to track compared to the mystery kisser. She decided a pair of dark green sweatpants and a black long-sleeved shirt as her morning wear and put on her sneakers. Her phone vibrated and she grinned wider, thinking that Kristoff would be annoyed at her and his message will contain more exclamation points than periods. She opened the message and instantly paled upon reading the message.

**[Good morning Anna. I'm already awake since 4am. Breakfast? Are you asking me out already? Haha, I'm just kidding. I'm not sure who this B-man is, but you can join me if you want. I'm at the coffee shop just outside campus. It's called Ice castle. - FR: Elsa Frossen]**

She couldn't believe it. Elsa replied to her message. A message that was supposed to be sent to Kristoff. A message that received a positive reply. Then she realized that Elsa replied knowing who she is even if she didn't put her initials or name in the text message. But her questioning was put aside and the thought of Elsa filled her head. She squealed loudly, waking Mulan in the process, and rummage around her bed to find her wallet, fix herself to look presentable and dash out of the room.

Mulan, instinctively pointed her gun at Anna before she left, was now alone in the dorm room and glaring at the wall where Anna's bed is. She clicked her tongue and grumbled incoherent Mandarin words.

* * *

Rushing at the said café, Anna was able to run from her dorm room to the shop within ten minutes. A record time considering the distance should cover at least fifteen minutes. There, she stopped before entering the shop to catch her breath. After wiping out the sweat that formed on her forehead and nape, she took a deep encouraging breath and internal peptalk then proceeds to enter the said establishment.

Inside the coffee shop, Anna found only a handful of people inside. There are four customers lounging at different tables, a single staff behind the counter and the guard who stood beside her. She looked around to find a certain platinum blonde senior and immediately found her by the corner of the shop, leaning at the shop window behind her.

Anna noted that the blonde was reading a book while a tall cup of the shop's concoctions was placed on top of the table before her. Beside the cup is a set of books, she thought Elsa likes to read, a black item on top of it and a light blue handkerchief at the side. Her eyes trailed from the contents on top of the table to what Elsa looked like. The blonde was wearing a white shot sleeved shirt, a pair of black leggings and black loose boots. Her hair was styled in its windswept manner with a braid that lay on her right shoulder. Elsa was a definition of gorgeous at any time.

The guard that was standing beside Anna cleared his throat and asked if she needs any help. Anna looked at the staff and immediately blushed upon realizing that she was staring openly at Elsa. She shook her head and made her way to the platinum blonde girl who was now looking at her with a grin adorning her face. _'Not sure if I would be attracted to that grin or annoyed that she's grinning at me.'_

With the book she was holding now on the table, she lifted her left arm up to the table and leaned her chin at the heel of her palm. Elsa watched Anna approach her and she just grinned at her playfully. "Morning Anna." She greeted.

Anna sat on the empty cushioned seat adjacent to Elsa, sporting a slight blush across her cheeks. It was unfortunate enough that she saw her yesterday at an unfortunate event and stuttering, now she again saw her standing like a freak statue at the entrance of the shop. "If not for the fact that you saved me from utter boredom, I'll be wiping that smug grin off your face." I frowned at her and crossed my arms. Elsa just giggled and it made her blush. Her laugh reminded her of windchimes, soft and alluring, and she couldn't help but stare at her with a goofy smile replacing her frown. _'Her voice sounds amazing. Her lips look like they're sweet to kiss. Odin's grace, her eyes! Did the goddess Freya reincarnated as human and now named Elsa?'_

"-So I'll buy you a cup of anything you want. Anna? Hello?" Elsa called out, waving her hand in front of Anna. The girl was staring at her with a lopsided smile and she can't decipher why she was even smiling. "Uh, if you don't want me to buy you something then it's fine with me. They do have the best chocolate drink here." She said, looking at her own cup which is filled with the said beverage.

Upon hearing the magic word, and no it's not please as Elsa didn't even said that, Anna snapped out of her trance. "Did you say you'll buy me chocolate?" Anna asked with a wide smile and twinkle in her eyes. She does love her chocolate. "Sweet! Let's go and buy me chocolate!" she stood up and went ahead to the counter, leaving a chuckling Elsa.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Olaf is your cousin?" Anna asked. After ordering the chocolate drink and the small argument about who will pay for it, both she and Elsa just stayed at their booth and chatted about anything. Mostly Anna was chatting and Elsa attentively listening and quip a few comments.

The platinum blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, he's a rather handful cousin but very fun to be with." She giggled.

Anna couldn't help but and agree at Elsa's comment. "Ah that explains why he's too familiar with you." She couldn't believe that she felt jealousy at Olaf's closeness with the blonde. She laughed at the thought of it and after having a hearty laugh; she picked up her cup of hot chocolate and slowly drank its contents.

"Indeed. Speaking of relationship-" Elsa looked down and cradled the cup of cold chocolate drink in her hands. "How long have you and Kristoff been dating?" she asked in a tone that resembled curiosity and bitterness.

The question made Anna choke on her drink and burning the tip of her tongue in the process. She blindly tried to grab a tissue nearby and when she touched something folded like a tissue, she quickly used it to wipe her chocolate stained lips. "Whoa, whoa. Who's dating who now?" she asked in shock. The material used to wipe her mouth was placed down and she stuck out her tongue and tried to see if it was swelling due to the hot chocolate.

First, Elsa was stunned and blushing after seeing Anna user the handkerchief she owns to wipe the chocolate off her lips. Second, Anna and Kristoff are not dating, or so she assumes by seeing Anna's reaction. "Uhm, you and Kristoff? I assume that you two are dating considering that you two are close. I would assume Olaf is in the picture too but since he would chatter my ear off if he has a girlfriend, I crossed the possibility." She told Anna. It was the longest thing she said ever since meeting Anna.

Anna frowned. "You know, your sentence construction needs a little adjustment."

"Excuse me? And what's wrong with my grammar?"

"You used the words 'dating', 'kristoff' and 'you', in the same question." Anna now sported a pout and Elsa found it rather cute. "Those words don't go together in the same question you asked. Using them together is grammatically wrong which grammar Nazis will be hunting you down for it."

"There's nothing-"

The redhead reached out and placed a finger over Elsa's lips, mind occupied at the topic about her thinking she's dating Kristoff, and silenced the older girl. "Ah bupbupbup! It's completely wrong. Kristoff and I are NOT dating and for so many reasons. One of them is it's like dating my brother, if I do have one that is. Then add up that guy is more obsessed with his pet reindeer named Sven, he has a pet reindeer, than women. And another thing is I stopped dating men after my last boyfriend during highschool." Her pout turned to glare. She waited for Elsa to respond, react or do something. But the blonde has her signature right brow raised, looking sexy and questioning at the same time. She wondered why the blonde was giving her such look. "What?"

Still with Anna's finger over her lips, Elsa still kept her trademark look and just gazed down to the fnger over her lip then to Anna. She can always swat the digit away but she thought of making the redhead blush can make it a lot more amusing. But the redhead just gave her a quizzical look, cocking her head to the side and it was enough for her to grin mischievously. She looked at the offending (lie) finger, she gave it a quick kiss and she winked at Anna that made the redhead squeak, shiver and retract her hand.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted with a full face blush. Everyone in the café, about four counting the staffs, turned their attention at them. She cradled her hand that Elsa kissed, her hand that felt the cool lips of the blonde girl before her.

The blonde looked at their now audience and showed them an apologetic look. They all went back to their business and Elsa returned her attention to Anna with a glare. "Keep your voice down Anna." She made a zipping notion over her lips and Anna nodded her head. "The reason I like going here this early is because I like the quietness. So please let's keep it that way?" Anna nodded again.

"I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't d-do err-" Anna was blushing again and stuttering, unable to say what previously happen.

This made Elsa grinned with mischief. "Do what?"

"You know what I mean!" Anna glared at Elsa, blushing in the process. The grin and her amused face. It was too much for her to handle and keep a straight eye contact with the blue-eyed beauty before her.

"No I don't. Do remind me why you screamed." Elsa teased again, finding the blush on Anna's face as adorable.

Anna, not wanting anymore teasing, let her mouth react first than her brain. Like a cornered cub, she blabber the first thing her mouth came up with. "Dammit Elsa, if you keep that up I'll kiss you right here and now." Anna growled. It was a threat that she usually tells her friends when they are overly teasing her and in her records, it never failed before. She was blushing and yet glaring at Elsa whose grin faltered and now sporting a bright red blush across her face. The threat was a success. _'Wait-what?'_

Both fell into an awkward silence and faces blushing madly. There were a few sounds coming from their cups whenever they drink their chocolates. It took them a good fifteen minutes before they realized that café was starting to cater more students and.

"Uhm, what time is your class?" Anna asked, hoping that they can move to a new topic.

The senior student looked at Anna; face still tinted with a blush. "About seven o'clock."

Anna just nodded her head and tried to think of a new topic. She still can't believe she screwed up with Elsa, again. With a deep sigh, she just pouted and looked down to her half-filled cup of chocolate.

"So- he's not your boyfriend?" Elsa suddenly asked, snapping Anna out of her sullen state and looked up to her.

"Oh gods yes, I mean no… Err he's not my boyfriend. Will not. And would never be my boyfriend." Anna emphasized sternly. "He's my Best boy buddy and never did my heart even swayed at his cheesy lines."

"Cheesy lines? So he tried to court you?"

"A couple of times. But I guess we aren't just meant to be. Though I am glad he's my best bud. He helped me a lot when I broke up with my last boyfriend. It wasn't a pretty sight when he found out about my ex's true intention." Anna said, reminiscing about Hans. Kristoff did something to Hans that he'll never forger after she broke up with him. Her blonde brawny friend held Hans firmly by the armpits, doing a wrestling hold, giving her the opportunity to punch Hans' beloved face. She decided to share it to Elsa.

Elsa hummed, a small smile now gracing her lips. She was tracing her right index finger over the lip of her cup as she listened to Anna's story. When the redhead finished her tale, she laughed and pointed out that Anna may have a mean right hook.

"And then Kristoff teamed up with my parents in teasing me about being a late bloomer. How should I know my attraction to Claire Farron was an indication I'm a lesbian." Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, Claire Farron is someone to be gay for-wait, you're gay?" Elsa asked in surprise, her left brow raised.

"Well yeah. I didn't know until the time Hans took me to his big brother's college party." Anna answered nonchalantly. _'Oh yeah, I need to find that mysterious kisser too.'_ She looked at Elsa who was still looking a bit surprised at her revelation. _'Well after this, I'll find the mysterious kisser.' _She mused. Then she realized that the girl before her _might _be uncomfortable with lesbians. "Oh shit! Sorry, I should've eased it out a bit about telling my sexual orientation. Did I offend you? Great Odin, I'm sorry and if you don't want to hang out I tota-" Her chatter was halted when she felt a cool finger over her lips. She looked up to the owner of the said finger noticed that instead of being disgusted; Elsa was looking at her with an unusual expression. The way her expression changed from shock to a calm one and her ocean blue eyes screaming like she's happy. And her brows. Those well cared brows arched, indicating that Elsa was not disgusted. It shows understanding and making Elsa look sexier. '_Damn! Those brows of hers should be tagged as legal weapons. They can stun anyone just by wagging them or raising one of them.'_

"Listen, I'm okay with you being gay, alright? So stop panicking or thinking I'm disgusted with you." Elsa told Anna and she retracted her hand from Anna's lips. The redhead was still stunned and she saw how Anna looked at the finger she used to touch her lips. Without taking any second thoughts, she raised the her finger, noticing that Anna was eyeing it like a hawk, and placed it upon her own lips, giving a quick kiss on it. She then winked at Anna who stiffened after what she showed her.

_'Damn! What is she doing to me?! Was she teasing me? Wait maybe she's gay too? Remember Anna, we don't date straight. Don't date straight. Don't date straight. Don't date straight.' _Anna's mind chanted. '_Wait, is she even straight? Can't risk it! Don't date straight!' _And her chanting continues.

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile and she hid it by taking cup and placing it under her nose, smelling the aroma of the bitter dark chocolate flavor. She peeked at Anna who seemed to be focus on her as the redhead keep on furrowing and unfurrowing her brows. Like she was in deep thought.

But their quaint time together ended, to both of their dismay, when Anna's phone rings out loud. The music 'Reindeers are better than people' blared out from the mobile device and Elsa can swear that the song was being sung by Kristoff. Anna, startled from her mental chanting, took out her phone and saw Kristoff's contact number blinking in the screen. With a sigh, she looked at Elsa with a silent message of she's taking the call, and pressed the answer button.

**"Anna! Why the hell are you awake at such an ungodly hour?" **

Anna just rolled her eyes. "I fell asleep early and Mulan threatened me again with Mushu."

**"*grumbling noise* you woke her up again. Anna you know your message will continue to notify me when it's sent around midnight. What did we agreed upon about messages during midnight?"**

"No messages unless its life and death. But it was life and death! Mulan took out Mushu and pointed it at me." Anna whined. "She said she would make it look like an accident."

**"That's because you woke her up. But, fine where are you? We'll have breakfast together. It's already five-thirty."**

"I'm at-" Anna was about to tell Kristoff where she was when she saw Elsa waving at her and pointing the time in her smartphone. Anna tilted her head, unsure to what Elsa was telling her. the platinum blonde rolled her eyes and instantly opened her messaging app and typed in the message she needs to tell Anna.

**[Class starts at seven. Need to prepare.]**

Elsa waved at Anna and took her things from the table and left in a hurry but with grace. Anna is unsure if she's still sleepy or it is possible to actually sprint with a grace of a model.

**"Anna? Anna? Anna banana? You still there?"**

"Oh! Yeah sorry, I'll just meet you at the usual breakfast diner." Anna informed Kristoff and her blonde friend agreed. Ending their call, she sighed and looked at her phone, there was one message. She thought she might've received it during her conversation with Kristoff. Opening her messaging system, she couldn't believe what she is reading.

**[I had a great time ;) but you owe me for using my handkerchief. Lunch with me as payment? – FR: Elsa Frossen]**

"How the heck did she even know my number? And what handkerchie-ohhh" Anna noticed that she was holding a light blue handkerchief. Her face contorted, stopping herself from smiling widely. She held the said fabric close to her and dared to smell it. It smelled of fresh laundry, something she found as comforting. Smelling Elsa's handkerchief, she was not able to control herself and gave in to the warm feeling she has in her chest and a goofy grin now decorated her face. Unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde male was still calling her name via mobile phone. More like singing to her.

**"Anna anna bobanna bannah fannah fo fannah fe fi fo fanna anna. Anna if you don't pick this up i'm singing the Achmed jingle bombs!"** There was a sound of guitar in the background. **"Still**** not talking? okay! Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs, mine blew up you see. Where are all the virgins that Bin Laden promised me?"**

"Dammit Kristoff! You know that song is-" She heard a strum from the other line. "Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs~"

And it ended that they sang the said song until the two got together and sang in duet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Took me a while due to some plot bunnies keep on running around my head and honestly, am trying hard to tame them. Any suggestions on how? XD Thankfully, current plot bunnies are Frozen related,,,

As for the jingle bombs reference in the last chapter, I was watching a clip of Achmed while writing that one and thought of 'Why not share it to my readers?!' and so I added it, for fun! XD

To my readers/reviewers/viewers/just everyone!: Thank you for your support! hopefully you will like this update of mine. Please feel free to drop me a comment (anything would do).

I recently joined tumblr, yeah my social life isn't that good, if any of you wants to be followed or follow me, drop me a pm! ( .com)

Anyway, here's the next chappie. And I take back what I said before, this is NOT the final chapter... Probably 2 more and I'm good to complete this story of mine. So, without further delay, and I don't even think readers reads A/Ns... Here's Smoke Kiss chapter 5.

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_'What do you want **me** to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?' – Lion King_

Anna still has no idea on who the girl is or where she can be found. During her morning classes, she made sure to check each female senior she encounters. Lunch was the same and so as after classes. Her drive to find the mysterious kisser is getting higher as her curiosity gets the best of her.

On the side note, it was not all bad as she was able to spend time with a certain platinum blonde senior.

Speaking of Elsa, Anna went to see her during lunch and to her dismay, her friends joined them. Anna could describe the whole ordeal as chaotic. Kristoff and Olaf made sure to tease her and grant Elsa teasing rights, Mulan throwing in some of her opinion that also ended Anna being teased. In short, she got teased a lot and she was sure that Elsa was enjoying it in the process.

After the said lunch meeting, Anna and her friends found themselves having lunch with Elsa every day. It was not intentional; they just bumped in to her when they are looking for a spot to eat at.

It was on the third day they were having lunch with Elsa, they found her sitting on a low branch of a tree, that the platinum blonde woman asked about Anna's current predicament. They found it strange when Elsa frowned after hearing what Anna have been doing but then grinned at them. Much stranger than the blonde sitting on a tree branch reading while eating sandwiches or fruits. Every time they have lunch with Elsa, Anna always ends up sitting beside the blonde or below the tree branch that Elsa happens to be sitting on. The senior also joined in the teasing, much to Anna's dismay.

Right now, they are having lunch under a big tree and discussing about Anna's continues search for her mysterious kisser.

"I still think it's weird for you to find this girl feisty pants. All of this for a kiss that tastes like cigarette smoke?" Kristoff said while they are once again gathered during lunch period. "Can't you just, I dunno, listen to every voice of all senior girls? Coz you said she spoke to you."

Anna grumbled as she swallowed the piece of bread in her mouth. "You think it's that easy? Flynn's party isn't a definition of a quiet get-together. And hello! You know I can't remember a person's face unless I see them twice in a row! What made you think that hearing a voice that's a bit muffled by the party music would help?

Mulan nodded her head as she drank her tea. "She has a point. I remember the first time I entered our dorm room. The next day she actually said 'Ah! Burglar!' to me." It was true that Anna's bad at remembering people's faces and being accused as a burglar was the most traumatic and yet amusing experience in her life. The other students in the same floor actually rushed inside their room, carrying anything they could find; one even carried a giant key, waving it around like a weapon. She had seen it quite a few times.

"Pft! But you remember the Snow Queen over there the very next day. Or your first girlfriend. Heck all beautiful women in your standards you can remember immediately." Kristoff threw her arms in the air.

Mulan placed her thermos cup down and raised a brow as she gazed at Anna. "Wait, does that mean I'm not beautiful enough for you?" she questioned.

Anna immediately shook her head, denying what Mulan asked her. "Sheesh Mulan, we all know how beautiful you are, even if you dress as a guy." Mulan just glared at her and she just shrugged it off. "And who can't remember Elsa? As you said Kristoff, everyone knows her." She pointed at the girl beside her who was reading a book and eating a Nutella sandwich.

"Unlike someone I recently met." Elsa added casually.

"Blondie there has a point." Kristoff groaned. "Anyway, you have been acting all obsessed in finding this person to the point of you not thinking rationally. It's like the time you first got a girlfriend!"

"Oh I remember that!" Olaf snickered. "She got engaged on the day she met that girl."

Mulan giggled upon remembering the said incident while Kristoff doubled over.

"Hey! It was youth!" Anna protested.

"Youth? Who marries a woman they just met? Not to mention their first meeting is at a chocolate factory and the woman happens to be the top chef and you are five years older than her. And there's candies stuck to her hair." Kristoff added.

Anna was now blushing beet red, not because her friends were bringing up her embarrassing past again, she was used to it. It was because they decided to tease her at the presence of Elsa who was seated beside her.

Elsa, joining in with the teasing, showed Anna a stoic look. "My word! Anna you can't marry someone you just met. Or the fact that you proposed to a kid."

"She's the top chef of the chocolate factory! Who doesn't want to marry the top chef of the chocolate factory?! And her hair looks cute with those candy-themed hairpins." Anna glared at Elsa. "You're a chocolate addict too Elsa, don't you think marrying the top chef immediately equals to a lifetime supply of chocolate?"

Elsa raised her right brow and shook her head. "No, I would like it to be at least two days before deciding on marrying someone and definitely make sure that woman is a year or two younger than me." She then gently gripped on her braid that lay on her right shoulder and played the ends of it.

Anna threw her arms in the air and leaned back to the base trunk of the tree. "GAH! You guys are ganging up on me again!" Now everyone laughed at her reaction. Anna does have a thing with chocolates.

While everyone laughed at Anna's enthusiasm over chocolate, Elsa shyly smiled and asked about the hair decorations. "You like women with decorations on their hair?"

The strawberry blonde looked at Elsa beside her, unable to see the platinum blonde's bashful expression. "Well depends? The candy pins on Vanellope looks cute on her. Mulan here looks cute with her lotus flower hair clip." she said while tapping her chin using her right index finger.

"Oh? What do you think would look good on me then? Hairpins I mean." Elsa asks, biting her lower lip with anticipation of what would Anna reply.

Anna looked at Elsa, craning her neck to have a clear view of her. Blue eyes examined the pale complexion of Elsa, her braided hair with a few locks that's pushed back in a windswept manner, and her clear blue eyes. A grin tugged up her face as she already can picture what looks good on Elsa. "Silver snowflakes."

Elsa smiled and nodded her head.

"Back to topic, Anna as your bigbrother since you don't have any brothers, you should just quit trying to find this girl." Kristoff told Anna as he bit on his hero sandwich.

Anna, now leaning at Elsa, pouted. It has been almost a week and still she has no lead that would point her to her mysterious kisser. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of the kiss and it caused her to shiver in delight as she can't forget how much she liked the said kiss. It was strange as she can perfectly remember what it felt like but she can't remember her mysterious person's voice sounds like. Whenever she thinks about it, all she can remember is Elsa's chiming giggle, or Elsa's teasing voice.

While Anna was daydreaming, several senior girls walked passed them and giggled when they saw Anna with a smile and leaning against Elsa. Some even blushed and bashfully gazed at her. Kristoff, Olaf and Mulan found it unusual. Anna never attracted such attention. If she does attract it, it's usually jolly laughter or teases.

"Say Anna, I know this may sound a bit weird but… Did you kiss anyone these past few days? Aside from your attempt with Merida that is." Mulan asked, trying to guess the reason why some seniors gazed at her lovingly.

Anna opened her eyes and weakly laughed. "Err, kinda? Ehehehe."

Everyone aside Elsa now looked at her in disbelief.

Kristoff face palmed. Anna's eccentric personality will kill him someday and he just knows it. Sure it was cute but sometimes it was really bordering to stupidity. "What?! Didn't we already have this conversation before feisty pants? Should we write a big sign saying 'I'm a kissing maniac' and hang it around your neck?" he weakly looked at Elsa who recovered from her shock and now frowning. "You know what Elsa; you have ten seconds to run from Anna over there."

Olaf nodded his head. "I'll distract her with chocolates while you run."

"Because you are loved by all, I insist that you run Elsa." Mulan added weakly.

Elsa grinned at Anna's friends. "Sounds tempting. Are you sure she won't follow me?" Everyone laughed at her comment while Anna nudged her shoulder. "Just kidding Anna."

Anna merely rolled her eyes and threw the lid of her lunchbox towards Kristoff which hit the blonde straight to his forehead. "Idiot." She blew a raspberry at them and cross her arms.

"Kristoff here has a point Anna. You can't just go around kissing anyone. What if someone takes advantage on you?" Said Mulan, hoping that the redhead would stop her irrational way of searching for her mysterious kisser. There are more ways to find someone and kissing everyone is not one of them.

Olaf snickered. "It's more like she's taking advantage on them-ow! Elsa!" he frowned and rubbed the sorespot on his right forearm. In the midst of teasing Anna, he didn't notice his cousin leaning over and pinching his arm. He glared at his cousin who just raised a brow back and all he could do was mumbled incoherent things regarding his cousin.

Kristoff groaned loudly. "Fiesty pants, if you are so much in need of kissing a girl, why not kiss Mulan here. I bet you just need some smooching from someone new." He plainly suggested. "Hell maybe Mulan here is the mysterious kisser! She does have her alter ego." He grinned, teasing their Asian friend. But his tease did not earn any amused reactions from his companions, quite the opposite really.

"What?! No!" Anna and Mulan said in perfect synch. Both of them have expressions on their faces as if they are watching a horror movie. Mulan first recovered from her shock and picked up a slice of pickle from her lunchbox and threw it to Kristoff. The said sliced vegetable hit the blonde boy at the middle of his forehead. "I am not that kisser. Dumb reindeer man." Mulan enunciated coldly.

Anna on the other hand was sweating while she agreed to Mulan. There was something she never told his friends about her and Mulan and she wanted it to stay that way.

"I would not kiss Anna again, you idiot." Mulan said harshly, throwing another pickle slice at Kristoff. "It was-urmhghgfh!" her angered speech was cut off by a sandwich being shoved to her mouth.

The redhead visibly paled. When Mulan started blabbering about what they did during the time they got drunk while the boys are out for camping, she just has to shut her friend up. They both agreed it was a one-time thing and swore that nobody else would know about it. She glared at her friend who was now chewing the sandwich while scowling.

"It can't be Mulan anyway." Elsa traced off, turning another page of her book. She ignored, more like didn't notice, the looks that everyone around her was giving and focused more on her book.

Olaf wanted to comment about it but the twin glares of Mulan and Anna made him shrink back and avoid eye contact with the two women. He even visibly shivered at how cold their eyes are, like they are out for blood. Kristoff got the same treatment and decided not to ask as well. But that didn't stop him to comment about the insane way of Anna looking for her mysterious kisser.

"You, Anna-banana, are one kissing maniac!" Kristoff snickered. "Elsa, beware of that girl, sooner or later, she'll stalk you and force you to kiss her!" he laughed out loud at his sudden joke, making Anna blush madly.

The blonde girl shrugged and kept a stoic expression as she continues to read her book. Anna on the other hand rambled on how she didn't force anyone to be kissed by her. "I didn't even kiss any of those ladies!" Anna informed them with a sharp glare. "It's like some magical item suddenly appears and either hits the girls I try to kiss or they suddenly back out."

"What do you mean magical item?" Olaf asked, glaring at Elsa for what she did to him.

Anna leaned closer to Elsa, finding the right place that she'll be comfortable with. After a bit of struggle, she found herself back to back with the platinum blonde senior who was still reading a book. The closeness she has with Elsa gave her a comfortable feeling. And add up she was so close with her crush and curse the offending items, naming their clothes, for making her feel Elsa's skin.

"For example, I asked Jasmine Agrah-bah from the drama club if I can kiss her. She agreed but when I closed my eyes and leaned in for the kiss, I just heard a loud metal crash and Jasmine was nowhere in sight. Only a lamp lying on the ground." Anna said, raising her left pinky.

Elsa nodded her head and turned a page from the book she was reading. "She does run fast, like her boyfriend, Aladdin."

Anna agreed to what Elsa said. "Then there's Belle from the Library. Even Adam agreed to let me kiss her. So I closed my eyes, leaned in, but just like magic, a book fell from behind Belle and she immediately apologized to me. She said something about not being my mysterious kisser." Anna then raised her ring finger, counting to two.

Elsa then hummed a yes at what Anna said. "Tome to be exact."

"Tome, book , whatever!" Anna just rolled her eyes. "There's also Ella from the culinary club. Long story short, closed my eyes, leaned in and a three inch glass stiletto flew in-between the two of us like a shuriken and struck the wooden wall. It practically impaled the wall!" Three fingers are now up.

"Poor wall." Elsa said softly as she turned another page.

Anna agreed to what Elsa said and went back to what she was saying. "Getting wiser from experience-"

Kristoff chuckled at what Anna said but ended up with another lid to the face.

The redhead glared at her blonde male friend. "As I was saying, I got wiser and asked Ariel Neptune from the swimming club for a kiss. I didn't close my eyes and just leaned in. In the end, even before I kissed her, she went pale and stepped back then jumped in the water." Four fingers are now up from Anna's left hand.

Elsa merely hummed and grinned. "Her dive to the water is like of a mermaid."

Mulan blinked. Her eyes went wide at what Anna just told them. "Wow. You actually asked four girls to be kissed by you since yesterday?"

Anna chuckled softly and scratched her right jaw. "Actually I already asked nine. All with strange phenomena. I was betting on the tenth one I'll be attempting to kiss but after the last one… I stopped."

Mulan couldn't believe what she heard and just rolled her eyes. Anna will be Anna. Her sights landed on the platinum blonde beside Anna and noticed that she was grinning. "Elsa, why are you grinning like you killed someone and got away with it?"

Anna then realized that all the time she was telling her friends about her kissing attempts, Elsa made remarks about it. As if the blonde was there. She was focused on her goal to find her mysterious kisser to the point of not noticing people around her back then. She looked at Elsa, awaiting her response to Mulan's question.

Elsa looked at Mulan and shook her head. "Apologies, I just found Anna's retelling of such events rather amusing. I was there when she asked those ladies for a kiss." She chuckled. "Such a shame too really, I am betting those ladies would really love to kiss you Anna." She winked at Anna who blushed in return.

"But still, 9 ladies and you weren't able to kiss any of them?" Kristoff pushed away from the group and pointed an accusing finger at Anna. "Witch! You are a witch Anna! You are cursed~! Quick Olaf! Grab a bucket of water and throw it to her!"

Olaf nodded and saluted at Kristoff. He took the water bottle beside him, Kristoff's water, and aimed it at Anna. "Die you wicked witch! Melt!" He sprayed the contents of the bottle towards Anna, Mulan made sure she was out of range, and with his perfect aim Anna was now drenched with mineral water.

Her shirt was drenched from her chest down to her stomach. It was the last straw from the two boys' teasing and she grabbed whatever there is near her, aside from chocolates, and threw it at the two fleeing boys. "Kristoffer Bjorgman! Olaf Valhalen! You two are so dead!" Anna threatened the two who now dashed away, leaving the three women. Anna sighed and wrung her shirt to remove the excess water as she felt it touch her flesh, making her shiver. "I'm so gonna strangle those two after-" Anna forgot whatever threat she was planning on Kristoff and Olaf when she turned to check on Elsa.

Elsa looked good in whatever she wore. Anna can attest to that after spending lunch time with her for a few days. She can wear a paper bag for all she cares and the blonde can pull it off as a new fashion trend. Heck she can even cover herself with newspaper and she can guarantee that she'll be drooling on the spot. But right now, what was presented before her must be anyone's fantasy.

Elsa wore a white thin polo, stating that she doesn't mind the cold air, black denim pants and white skater shoes. What made Anna mentally drool is the fact that Elsa was splashed with water as well, making the fabric of her polo turn transparent. It was transparent enough for Anna to glance at Elsa's undergarments.

_'Dang! Are those pink and lace?! They really look good on her.' _Anna mused unconsciously staring at the see-through polo of Elsa. She was staring. She knows she is. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her head that says she should cover Elsa from everyone. But there's also a nagging feeling that says she should enjoy what she sees more.

"Olaf's acting like a kid again." Elsa sighed and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her polo. She tugged the parts that were drenched to avoid it clinging to her body. The cold never bothered her but the wet feeling of her thin polo made her feel rather uncomfortable. How the fabric clung to her body and the water running down her skin.

But her gesture just made Anna felt an imaginary trickle of blood flowing down her nose. The redhead's face now blushing and her hand instinctively went up and pinched her nose, fearing any blood rushing out of it.

Mulan realized what Elsa was doing and instantly placed her thermos cup down and shielded Elsa from everyone's view. Including Anna. "Whoa, whoa! You should cover yourself up Elsa." She said in alarm. The famous Snow Queen looked up to the Asian student and wondered what she was talking about. "Anna, take her to the dorm room and have her dry off and change her clothes." She clicked her tongue and took out her phone, calling Shang. When her boyfriend picked up her call, she changed her language to Mandarin as both of them are of a Chinese descent.

Anna, even if she's been roommates with Mulan, never learned how to understand Chinese-Mandarin. So when Mulan suddenly speaks in Mandarin, she just watches her friend blankly or talks to anyone else. But since Kristoff and Olaf ran away, her mind temporarily forgetting Elsa was there, opted to just stare at Mulan speaking Mandarin in a fast paced manner. "What the hell is she even telling Shang… Wait did she just say Elsa's name?" she mused out loud and noticed that Mulan said Elsa's name in the conversation.

"She did. She's telling Shang to take notes for me." Elsa answered Anna's question. She was buttoning up her polo after hearing Mulan telling Shang that she's giving a peepshow to the other students. The wet cloth clung to her chest like it was part of her skin. "And seems that Shang's not agreeing with her."

Anna frowned. She wasn't looking at Elsa because Mulan was blocking her view and just watched Mulan talk in haste with her boyfriend. She still can't understand what her Asian friend is saying. She watches how Mulan's facial expression turns from irritated to a calm one then irritated again then to amused one. Guess Shang's not following what she wanted. Mulan stopped talking to Shang when someone called out her name in a thicker accented Chinese Mandarin. Anna found it odd since she rarely hears anyone talk to her friend in her native language, except Shang and his group of friends. Craning her neck, she found that it was Elsa who was talking to Mulan. _'Wow, she can understand and speak Mandarin? What can't she do?'_

After a few minutes, Mulan then returned her attention to her mobile phone. Elsa then stepped away from Mulan and now holding her book close to her chest. She sported a pout while Mulan was shooing her towards Anna's direction.

"What's with the pout?" Anna asks. She found herself grinning when she saw Elsa pouting and hugging her book like her life depended on it. Forgetting about her own dress issue, she found the pouting Elsa quite cute.

Elsa merely scrunches her nose and turned to glare at the back of Mulan. "Your friend is a loon." She told the redhead. "She said I should change to avoid giving people heart attack. Why would my current predicament give people cardiac arrest?" She looked down on her chest that's being covered by her book and frowned at the wet spot on her clothes. It was still not clear to her why Mulan told her she can be the cause of a mass heart attack at campus.

Anna couldn't agree more. If the sneak peek of the color and the design of Elsa's bra made her mind go to a happy place, what else can a full view do to her? A heart attack may be a bit extreme but she knows she'll probably pass out. Well it was near enough to heart attack and she decided not to even comment about it. "Right… What did she say? Minus the heart attack thingy."

Elsa smiled at Anna and winked at her. "She said I'm free to borrow your clothes and change in your dorm room."

Ever since starting college and rooming with Mulan, the Asian woman has a few rules regarding guests in their dorm room. One, everything should be cleaned up after whatever the gathering is. Two, don't make noise if Mulan is sleeping, she'll burn you using Mushu. And lastly, girlfriend or boyfriend shall stay the night and do 'dastardly' things. Anna can bet the dastardly things that Mulan told her about is anything that can lead to the 3 letter word that starts with an S and end with an X.

"Oh…" Anna was skeptical with the idea. Sure if it was not Elsa, she can let the girl borrow any clothes she has but this was Elsa. The girl she found herself having a crush on and probably falling in love after the incident at the Ice Castle. Her face sported a bright blush after seeing Elsa wink at her and she avoided the pale blonde's gaze, finding the ground more interesting at the moment. Her mind now filled with different possibilities, some made her feel hot, that could happen while Elsa and her are in the said room. Alone.

"What are you two still doing here?" Mulan said, breaking Anna from her fantasies. "Elsa, you know our room right?" Elsa nodded her head while Anna sported a look that says 'how?!'. Mulan ignored her friend's expression and made a shooing gesture to the both of them. "Good. Now go before I ask Yao to blind people. Better yet, I should call Ling and Chen Po to have both of you carried to the dorm room."

Anna instantly paled and grabbed on Elsa's right arm. Without even waiting for Mulan to speak again, she pulled the pale blonde and hurriedly ran away. she kept on muttering 'Never again' and 'clammy male hands' as she ran with Elsa keeping up with her pace.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, how was it on your part?"

"The plan is going well according to plan."

"That Snow Queen deserves it. After what she did when the cutie freshman asked us for a kiss."

"But it's funny that she entered her physics class barefooted."

"It lasted until the end of the day!"

Five girlish cackles echoed within a secluded room. Those who passed by the said room all ran away in fear of possible evil witches conniving some sort of evil plot.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A thousand apologies for the late update. I had some issues at work and went on a depression state for a few days. It affected my life so much. Well I'm still depressed though. ( ゜Д゜)⊃旦 Anyway, here's the second to the last chapter of Smoke Kiss, hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

**Smoke Kiss**

_"I'm gonna tell him." _

_"Don't you dare!"_

_- Frozen_

Anna wanted nothing more than to strangle Mulan. Of course she knew it would be difficult for her as her Asian roommate is skilled in martial arts and sword fighting. But physical revenge from the Asian aside, she still wants to choke her friend. One is for suggesting that she will have her 'bodyguards' lay their sweaty hands on her. Again she might add. The first time was an accident, she was dizzy due to the extreme ride that her cousin's boyfriend forced her into, and Chen Po offered to carry her to the nearest bench… that was the worst feeling ever - the sweat of another guy on her skin. Second reason why she wanted to gag her friend is her current predicament…

They are now walking along the corridor, Anna finally released Elsa's wrist after dragging her to the entrance of the dorms, on their way to her room. Her mind was in shambles at the thought of her crush going to her dorm room and borrowing her clothes. Elsa changing in her room instantly gave her the idea of some semi-porn story she once watched. Her face blushed madly at the thought of Elsa changing in front of her, looking seductive and teasing her. The blame was all in the movies she _seldom _watch when she was bored.

While Anna's mind was in 'la-la' land, she lost her attention to the road and just instinctively walked ahead of the pale blonde haired senior.

"Anna! Watch out!" the senior said loudly that caused Anna to look up and stumble forward and onto a red-haired girl.

The girl was now sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain, while Anna on the otherhand was on top of her. Anna slowly sat up, still straddling the other student with reddish colored hair, and rubbed her forehead that have bumped into the other girl beneath her.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Anna looked at the person she bumped into and found a pair of violet-blue eyes staring back at her with a pained look. She focused her vision and recognized the girl she bumped into."Oh, hi Kairi. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much, right?" She smiled at the redhead beneath her.

A wry smile was offered to Anna by the girl named Kairi. "Hello Anna. Mind if you get off of me? Your girlfriend doesn't look happy with you straddling me. I would feel much better if you do." She told Anna and pointed the senior student behind the hyperactive redhead. She already had a glance at Anna's _girlfriend_ and never did she seen anyone directed such deathly looks at her ever. Even her math teacher, Maleficent, did not scare her as much as the blonde did.

Kairi knew who the platinum blonde was. Almost everyone knew who the Snow Queen was. Her brother talked about her like she's a goddess, while her boyfriend, not that he likes Elsa, talked about how people fawn over her. Oh how much she agrees with them now. Elsa Frossen has a beauty and possibly an anger befitting of a goddess.

"Girlfriend?" Anna tilted her head sideways like a curious puppy. "Kairi, I think you have been playing with your brother and boyfriend with those keyblade-thingy of yours."

Kairi squirmed and tried to push Anna off of her but to no avail. The scary blonde student behind Anna was giving her a look like she won't hesitate to use another set of keyblade and whack her on the head if Anna doesn't keep her distance. "I'm serious. Now get off Anna."

Anna laughed and moved herself off Kairi. When she stood up, she offered a hand to the shorter girl who took it and let her be assisted to stand up. "Sorry, it's fun messing with you whenever your sister isn't around." She gave Kairi a cheeky smile. "And just to be clear, Elsa is not a girlfriend-" '_yet'_ "So don't go assuming or telling Naminé about that. It would break my heart if she were to reject me." She joked.

Kairi laughed with Anna, aware that Anna was indeed playing around. But her laughter died down when she suddenly felt a cold gush of wind passed through her. Violet-blue eyes turned to the possible source and her breath suddenly hitched. "Err Naminé's just infatuated with you. I know she'll find herself a boyfriend or a girlfriend when she's in college. Heard Sora's little brother has a crush on her so uhm… you know, I think Aqua's calling me, bye Anna!" She said in a hurry. After she bid her good bye to Anna, she took a step back and turned around to sprints away.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Anna mumbled. She turned around and found Elsa still clutching a book on her chest and sporting a contented look. "That was Kairi. She's really friendly but I wonder why she rushed off like that." Again, she wondered.

While Anna was talking to Elsa, almost everyone that passed them by greeted the redhead with a cheerful wave or greeting. Anna, being the nice girl she was will wave back or say 'hi' to them in between her conversation with Elsa. Then she remembered that they should be heading to her room to change. "Anyway, let's go to my room. It's just over-" she was about to tell Elsa where her room was when another dorm house resident passed her by and greeted her.

As soon as the other student left, Elsa hooked her left arm over Anna's right and pulled her forward. "The last room of this hall." Elsa gruffly said. She knit her brows and her sights were focused at the end of the corridor.

Anna was rendered speechless and only squeaked when Elsa pulled her to the direction at the end of the hall. She noted that for someone so slim, sexy to be exact, the blonde can pull her like a rag doll. She doesn't mind it though as her thoughts drifted from how her companion pulled her easily to how soft the blonde's chest was touching her arm. Well the side of her chest that is, since her arm was trapped in between Elsa's left biceps and her left breast. _'Soft… I wonder what if feels like if I'm cupping-gah! Bad thoughts!'_ She thought as she looked at her arm that was confined quite comfortably between Elsa's bicep and chest. _'Can you envy your limbs? Scratch that… can your other body parts envy their co-body parts? 'cause I think my face is envious of my arm right now.'_

As soon as they reached the end of the corridor uninterrupted, the blonde released her hold on Anna and smiled at her like it was the most common thing in the world. The redhead was still dazed at the fact that she felt Elsa's breast. Well side of her breast that is. She frowned at the thought of why her arm was lucky enough to get the soft treatment.

"As much as I find you adorable, my eyes are up here." Elsa said with an amused tone. She crossed her arms under her breasts and pushed them up a bit higher.

'_Yeah well I prefer to look at your chest first and you are emphasizing them…Wait... Oh holy crap!_'Anna snapped out of her trance-like state and blushed upon realizing that she was openly staring at Elsa's chest. She slowly looked up and blushed even more when she found Elsa looking rather amused indeed than offended. As she stared, there was this glint in the blonde's eyes that Anna can't decipher. It shows like she was amused but also scared. She can't be sure of how to even interpret it.

Slowly, Elsa approached Anna and leaned a bit to level herself to the freshman's ear. "Anna, may I ask if we are going inside or not? I would prefer changing privately and for your eyes only." She whispered.

Anna Shivered. The hot breath of Elsa on her ear just garnered a full face blush. Added the way Elsa talked to her made her heart skip a few beats and then beat like it was on marathon. _'Did she say what I think she said? Does that mean she'll strip-" _ Anna's eyes went wide open and she took a step back and her left hand shoot up to her now hot ear. _'Her voice… it's really familiar. Why can't I remember?'_ Her eyes looked at the giggling senior before her and then down to her chest, '_Yeah right, distraction.'_

"Well?" Elsa was now leaning by the door frame, waiting for Anna to open the door.

Anna nodded and took out the keys to her dorm room from her back pocket. She avoided the gaze of Elsa and tried her best to insert the key in the keyhole but fail miserably. The thought of the gorgeous platinum blonde stripping in front of her rattles her to the core and put her entirely in utter chaos. Her shaking hand kept on missing the keyhole a few more times and she began grumbling in frustration.

Burning in annoyance, blue colored eyes glared at the door knob and thrust the key towards the keyhole but again failed in inserting it correctly. She was about to curse out loud when the hand holding the key felt something cool above it. Anna stiffened when her body was engulfed in a cool yet comfortable hug from behind and her hand that was holding the key was guided gently to the keyhole.

"You should relax Anna." Elsa whispered to Anna's ear.

Anna could feel Elsa's hot breath over her ear and her back could feel twin soft mounds pressing against it. The feeling was familiar to her, but whenever she tried to pin it down, the thought slips away and directs her thoughts to how soft the mounds felt on her back and how Elsa smelled like cool breeze. She also disregard the cold feeling that she got on her back due to Elsa's wet clothing as her mind was solely focused on how close Elsa was to her.

There was a clicking sound and Anna felt her hand being guided to turn the now unlocked doorknob. With her head floating at the thoughts of Elsa, Anna didn't moved at all while she still savored the feeling of being in Elsa's arms. She didn't mind the whispers that had started buzzing around them from the other dorm occupants or from those who called her attention, hoping to say hi or to chat. All that mattered to her was how comfortable she was within the arms of Elsa.

"Anna,"

"Hm?" Anna hummed an answer with a smile on her face and eyes closed. Her left hand was laid on top of Elsa's arm which was wrapped around her waist.

There was a chuckle that came from Elsa and Anna wondered why the older girl called her attention. She ignored the chuckle and still stood still within the arms of the blonde.

"As much as I would love just cuddling with you-"

Anna heard Elsa speak with a hint of teasing in her voice. She shivered at the closeness of Elsa's lips over her ear and froze up when she felt Elsa pulling her closer, making her feel those voluptuous mounds even more. And the cold wet fabric that was staining her clothes. The feeling were familiar to her, a little more time within Elsa's arms and Anna was sure that she'll remember. She blamed Elsa's playful nature for her foggy memory.

"I am sure that you don't want Mulan to find us here without even changing out of our wet clothes, yes?" Elsa told Anna. A mobile phone was shown to Anna that contains an sms message.

Slowly cracking one eye open, Anna looked at the device that dared interrupt her cuddling time with Elsa.

**[If you two don't get properly dressed, I'll go up there and fire Mushu on you two to dry up. Show this to Anna too. – A's Friend 1]**

When her one eye read the message, realizing it was from Mulan due to the threat, her eyes opened wide and she immediately pushed away from Elsa, gently enough to avoid hurting the other girl, and opened the door to her dorm room. _'Damn Mulan and her crazy fixation with flamethrowers.'_ She grumbled and pulled Elsa inside her room before shutting it loudly.

"How the hell did she even knew that we weren't inside?!" Anna stomps towards her dresser and began pulling each drawers to find something she could change in to. Clothes flew everywhere and somehow managed to drop on her bed. "I mean, sure she has connections and all that but to find out immediately?!" She began ranting about Mulan that she didn't notice that Elsa was roaming around the room. Her mind flew on different possibilities of how Mulan knew about their delay in entering the room. _'Oh wait, yeah the other dorm occupants. I wonder who alerted Mulan. Could it be Kairi? Nah she's far too sweet. Hmm Isabella? Can't be. I can bet my year supply of chocolate that it's either Vanessa or those two step sisters of Ella! My whole year supply those scrumptious chocolates that Vanellope graciously gives me!'_

After throwing at least her whole wardrobe all over the room, she found a black T-Shirt with the design of a red hooded girl carrying a scythe and the initials of RWBY across the back of the shirt. It was her favorite shirt. She found another black shirt that's decorated with the design of a white-haired girl and behind her is a row of tall windows. There was the initials of RWBY underneath the print as well, matching the other shirt she held. The one with white designs was the safest clothing she has to offer to Elsa and she was glad it didn't smell like her cabinet and more like her family's special laundry soap.

"Here Els-WHOA! Put that down!" Anna shrieked and dropped the clothes to the floor as soon as she turned around and checked on the blonde. She immediately ran to Elsa and tackled her down to Mulan's bed as soon as she found what Elsa was holding. Elsa was holding Mushu and when Anna saw how inquisitive the blonde looked at the firebreathing weapon, she had to pry it away from the blonde who doesn't know how scary the weapon is. All the flames and Mulan laughing like a lunatic and dressed like a guy during a night of fireworks. Anna shivered in horror at the said memory.

"Don't touch Mushu! I swear on anything that is holy, Mulan will kill us with it!" Anna reprimanded the blonde. Holding the said flamethrower like it was filled with germs, Anna threw it to a nearby clothes hamper that belong to her Asian roommate and then turned her attention back to the Snow Queen. She was unaware that her sudden attack on the senior caused Elsa to fall down on the mattress and her straddling the blonde's abdomen with their distance only a few inches apart. She was unaware before, but now that her actions finally kicked in her head, Anna froze on the spot.

Both women sported the look of pure shock.

But as much as Anna thought of moving, her body disobeyed her and kept her rooted in place. Elsa was no help to her either as the senior student didn't move as well. _'Why do I always end up in awkward-oh yeah coz I'm me.' _Anna pondered.

With their close distance, Anna could feel the blonde's low body heat and she could smell her scent. The slightly cold body temperature of the senior student gave her a comfortable feeling and the smell of cool winter breeze entered her nostril.

It was familiar to Anna. All too familiar.

Both their faces were mere inches apart. And then blue eyes met the icy blue ones. Their breathing matched in rhythm along with how they openly stared at each other's eyes. No one moved. They just lay on Mulan's bed, and silently wondered what had happen.

_'Her eyes… this close they really do look familiar.'_ Anna thought. Her eyes traced down from Elsa's crystal blue eyes to her lips and she audibly swallowed an invisible lump that formed on her throat. Her mind thought of how luscious the senior's lips looked and wondered what it would even taste like. Unconscious of her actions, Anna slowly leaned forward, examining Elsa's lips carefully.

Elsa noticed Anna's trance-like state and parted her lips to call out her new friend's name. But her expected words did not come out and only a moan of pleasure escaped her lips when she felt Anna's lips over hers.

It was unexpected. She was just staring at the blonde's eyes and leaned closer to get a better look and admire them at close range. She kissed the older girl beneath her and it was not intentional! As much as Anna revered her new friend, not once did the thought of kissing her enter her mind for the past couple of minutes. It was possibly her admiration and respect over the blonde or the fact that she spends too much time with her and having fun along with it that triggered her unconscious actions. Whatever reason it was, she regrets it now for not making a move on Elsa earlier or considering her as one of the possibilities of being her mysterious kisser.

Now cognizant of her current predicament but didn't pulled back. How could she if woman beneath her tasted like minty chocolate? Elsa's scent drove her in frenzy as she slowly lowers her eyelids and kept her lips over the blonde, hoping that Elsa won't push her away, and snaked her arms around Elsa's body.

And the blonde never did. Elsa was startled at first at what Anna did but after seeing the freshman's clouded, half-lidded eyes, she smiled and closed her eyes as well. Her arms moved instinctively around Anna's as if they already know where they should be. Her right hand glided up to Anna's head and dug within the freshman's braided hair while her left arm held Anna closer. She reciprocated the kiss in a gentle manner, treating Anna like a breakable crystal figurine. Her left index finger drew lazy circles on Anna's sides, causing the redhead to gasp and she took this opportunity to slide her tongue inside Anna's mouth.

It was minty chocolate. Anna was sure of it and as of now, it's her second most favorite flavor. Next to pure dark chocolate that is. Elsa's tongue roamed inside her mouth and she fought for dominance and did her best to taste Elsa even more. Her body pressed closer to the blonde, unsatisfied with the lack of body heat it wanted.

But as soon as their bodies touched, both felt the cold feeling that came from their clothes. The contact of cold water over their heated bodies brought them back to reality. Anna first opened her eyes and blinked when she saw crystal blue ones staring back at her with a surprised expression. Possibly due to what they just did. With a deep red blush, Anna released her hold on Elsa and pushed herself off and away, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She whined and rubbed her now sore behind. "Why do I always end up getting hurt today?" she questions while still rubbing her butt.

Elsa, who now seated upright with her legs folded sideways, was paler than she was before. Her hand touched her lips as her eyes stared blankly at Anna.

After soothing her sore butt, Anna looked at Elsa and found how she was blushing while tracing her hand over her lips. She noted that the blush looked cute on Elsa. But the thought of their kiss, a kiss she can't really describe, flushed the thoughts of admiring Elsa's cuteness and focused on what had happen. "Uh Elsa…"

Elsa snapped out of her reverie. Her lips twitched a bit upon seeing Anna with a distraught look on her face. Embarrassment forgotten, she smirked and raked her left hand over her disarrayed bangs. "Wow Kristoff was right. You are a kissing maniac Snowflake." she said with a cheeky grin.

"What?!" Anna forgot whatever she was about to tell Elsa. She was going to apologize for kissing her but what Elsa told her just pushed the thought aside. "I'm not a kissing maniac you-you…_" _She then realized what Elsa called her. "Did you just call me 'Snowflake'?"

Elsa, sitting sideways on the floor and fixing her hair, suddenly froze on the spot as if time was frozen for her. She did not move to look at Anna or even answer the redhead. She just sat on her spot stiffly.

"Elsa… Are you-" Anna was about to ask if Elsa was her mysterious kisser when her smart phone suddenly chimed loudly. With a groan, Anna took out her phone from her sidepocket and looked at the notification and found an sms message. With her current question forgotten, she opened her sms application to check who sent her a message. "Oh… It's Merida." Anna said, looking tensely at her phone and checked the sender of the sms message.

With Anna currently distracted, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief for a second before her mind processed what Anna told her. She whipped around and faced the strawberry-blonde who was fiddling with her phone. "Merida? How did she get your number?" Elsa inquired with a cocked brow.

Anna laughed nervously and scratched her left cheek. The way Elsa gave her an inquisitive look made her feel nervous; like she was being interrogated by one of her ex-girlfriends. "Uhm, she gave it to me two days ago when I bumped into her." she looked at the message and instantly her nervousness disappeared and a smile crept up to her face. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!*" she shouted in glee and stood up hastily. With wide smile, she went back to her dresser and picked out the clothing for her and the one for the blonde. She threw the black with white shirt to Elsa and ran around to gather other things she needed.

Elsa caught the shirt with ease while she watched how Anna was running around to either fix her hair or change her shirt. She had to close her eyes when Anna suddenly lifted her shirt up and changed to dry ones.

"So you can change to those and you can lock up once you are done." Anna said in haste. She was patting her pockets, making sure her keys, phone and wallet are all secured.

"Wait, wait wait... where are you going? Are you just leaving me here alone?" Elsa, still wearing her wet polo, crossed her arms as she questioned Anna's sudden hasty movements.

Anna nodded her head.

"And why is that?"

The strawberry-blonde now stood before the door, hand on the doorknob, and sheepishly smiled at Elsa. "'Cause... uhm… Merida wanted me to meet her today, something about knowing who my mysterious kisser is. So yeah, uhm, lock up and meet you tomorrow! Bye Elsa!" With that, she opened the door and rapidly left the room.

"Wait! Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, hoping to stop the redhead. But her cry was in vain as the freshman left in a hurry.

Elsa was left alone, blinking at the now Anna-less door way. "Dunbroch knows her? How the hell-" She paused and realized one thought. "Rider!" she grumbled aloud, realizing how Merida could possibly know who Anna's kisser is. After a minute of multiple curses in different language Elsa removed her polo and changed into the black shirt that Anna lent her. Now clothed with something dry, she tapped the tip of her shoe on the floor before dashing out of the room and locking it in the process. Her mind chanted one thing that urged her body to catch up with the feisty freshman. _'I'm going to murder a certain Scottish descent redhead plus a man that can't keep a secret!'_

* * *

**Sweet mother of monkey milk** – This is Vanellope von Schweetz's line when she found the gold coin when she first met Ralph in Sugar Rush.

**A/N:** Let me tell you guys now. In Canon!Anna and the song 'Life's Too Short (Reprise)', Anna's reckless when it comes to love. That's why her attention switches so easily when it comes to her mysterious kisser. ;) So till next update! My Beta will go on a vacation so it might be a bit late (again). I do apologize for it.


End file.
